Legends of Chaos
by HosekiDragon
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shots based of Chaotic. I'll post when I feel like. Read at your own risk.
1. Reunion, Part 1

_I've got this rather large pile of fan fiction ideas that I've come up with and will probably never do anything with. So I thought to myself: "hey, why not just post them as drabbles like you do with _Lombax Kisses_?" That's where this came from._

_Welcome to the very first chapter of _Chaos Bites_! I might be posting these on dA as well as soon as it gets unblocked at my school but for now they're here. Summaries of all posted drabbles will be written on my profile so if anyone wants to know about any particular one they can read them there. _

_So thanks for checking this out! I hope you enjoy my drabbling!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chaotic. If I did there'd be DVD's, and T-shirts, and posters, and calendars, and all that nifty stuff. Oh, and a new episode EVERY WEEK! (glares at 4-Kids)

* * *

**_

Reunion Part One:Phone Call

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

It was that time of year between fall and winter when the daylight hours were comfortably cool and the night and darkness were chill to the bone. A figure stood by the window of their apartment, a phone held up to their ear, the low lighting in the room making them nothing more than a silhouette.

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

The sky wasn't as clear as it had been last night. No, it seemed instead that there was going to be a bit of snowfall later that evening. The figure sighed but there was a smile on their lips. Unconsciously, they fingered a gold and diamond band on their left ring finger.

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

A sock covered foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

_Beeeeee-click._

"_Hello?"_

"Hey."

"_You're still up? Isn't, like, midnight over there?"_

"Nah, it's more like, ten-twenty. What're you doing?"

"_Well, I __**was**__ taking a shower."_

A burst of friendly laughter, "I've got an awesome idea. Wanna hear it?"

A sigh crackled over the other end of the phone, _"Why do I have the feeling like you're grinning evilly?"_

"Because I am. Wanna hear it or not?"

"_Like you weren't going to tell me anyway."_

"Ha, you got that one right." A dramatic sort of pause, "A reunion."

"_Reunion? You mean, all four of us?"_

"Yeah…! Wouldn't it be great? When I come home we can call them all up and we can go hang out somewhere, just the four of us, just like we used to!"

There was a thoughtful silence and when the other voice spoke again, it had a smile to it, _"Sure. I'd love that. I'd also love to see what those two have been getting into for the past ten years."_

"Heh, you and me both. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

_Click._


	2. Reunion, Part 2

_Yes, yes, this is the second half of Reunion. And, yes, I know I originally had this posted as a stand alone but once I came up with the idea for _Chaos Bites_ I decided to put it in here with the Chaotic Christmas shot too. _

_As you might have noticed this is set some fifteen years after the show. I always imagined the four-some to be around fourteen, Freshies. (grins)

* * *

_

Reunion Part Two: The Diner

* * *

The wind was blowing fiercely outside the warm and partially empty diner, the snow swirling through the air like it was dancing. Dark green eyes starred out at the weather, finger wrapped around a steaming mug of hot coco.

"Hey, Peyton, you okay?" The man started and turned away from the window, his gaze falling upon the woman beside him. Her brilliant green eyes bored into his as she reached up and brushed a few strands of her golden hair from her face.

"Yeah, I just…I dunno." Peyton looked away from his wife and into his swirling hot chocolate, "I guess I'm just a little nervous…!" He grinned weakly, "The last time we actually saw them was when we got hitched and-."

"You worry too much." Sarah rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed at his own un-Peyton-ness and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Or as close as they could get with Sarah's swollen belly in the way.

The door to the diner opened and a wave of cold air and snow fought its way into the warmth before the door closed again. There was some soft chatter, the shuffling of snow-soaked boots across the tile floor of the restaurant, and then two people plopped into the seats opposite Peyton and Sarah in the booth.

"Tom, my man!" Peyton reached across the table for a high-five and the black haired man gladly returned it. Tom Majors' black hair had definitely grown much longer, so much so that it was dangling in a loose ponytail down his back, but his blue eyes were still the same. He absently twisted at the golden wedding ring on his finger as he grinned at Sarah.

"Kaz! Long time, no see!" Another high-five from the spiky, orange-haired man with magenta tinted glasses. Kaz Kalinkas laughed heartily, snatched Peyton's still splayed fingers, and proceeded to arm-wrestle the other man. He lost, of course. Kaz liked to think he could still beat Peyton but after fifteen years he'd yet to beat him.

"Can I take your orders?" A waitress had approached the table's two new occupants and was standing there with a rather bored expression.

"Vanilla Latte." Tom muttered, drumming his fingers on the side of the menu as he looked it over, "And a larger serving of fries to split."

"Coffee." Kaz adjusted his glasses on his nose as the waitress walked off and noticed the three other adults starring at him, "What? Can't I have coffee? It's not that late."

"Kazdan Kalinkas! Is that an engagement ring on your finger!?" Sarah's voice was a little too loud and Peyton made fervent hushing noises as several of the other patrons glanced their way.

Kaz's face turned pink and he immediately put his right hand over the left one, hiding the silver and ruby ring on his ring finger. There was an embarrassed sort of silence and then Tom burst into laughter, holding his side and pounding one clenched fist into his leg. And then it was Peyton too, howling with mirth, and Sarah, behind all her eye rolling and sarcastic sighs, couldn't hide her smile and the chuckle that escaped her lips.

After a few more moments of laughter, they settled back down and went back to their drinks and food (which had arrived in the middle of the speal).

"So, MajorTom," Sarah teased, calling her friend by the Chaotic user name the man had taken in high school, "How's the family?"

"Val's starting to wonder why she married a comic artist." Tom chuckled, a fry dangling from his fingers, "And the kids are completely into the whole 'Daddy turned into monsters when he was in high school' bit. They love my stuff."

"Who wouldn't, man?" Peyton asked over the rim of his mug, "I mean, it's Chaotic! Sure, the thing's dead and gone now but…the time's we had…!" He sat back with a sigh, relishing in the memories of his high school days.

"So Kaz," Tom's attention switched to his long time best friend, "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Hey!" Kaz's cheeks turned the same color as his glasses, "That's kind of a mean thing to say!"

"You didn't even know Kaz was engaged?" Sarah directed this question at Tom.

"I kept it a secret; it was going to be a surprise." Kaz mumbled, swirling his French fry through some ketchup, not looking at anyone, "Her name's Serenity and she's from Ireland, overseas, taking courses in graphic design at the same place I'm taking VR construction." The cherry tinge spread from Kaz's cheeks all the way down to his neck, "We only met and got to talking because…well, I spilled coffee on her…"

This brought forth another round of laughter from the other three.

"We're invited to the wedding, right?" Sarah's question caught Kaz off guard and he stuttered around for an answer before simply nodding and stuffing his mouth with several French fries. Tom and Peyton shared a look and grinned at one another.

Nothing much had changed over the past fifteen years since Chaotic had finally closed down and the four some had been left to their own devices. Being best friends in the same town, Tom and Kaz had kept in touch but talking to Sarah and Peyton had been pretty much out of the question. It wasn't until they'd both graduated high school and moved out on their own that they're really gotten a chance to search for the two pals they'd met in the Chaotic world.

Life had taken its course from there.

Tom had gone to a local college where he'd met Valerie Dusk, a rather eccentric and to the point girl, fallen head over heels, and, after graduating, had gotten married. Of course the other three had attended the wedding. Tom had gone on to be a comic artist telling the tales of his Chaotic days with a happy wife and three kids, two girls (Candice and Amber) and his young son (Daniel).

Ten years ago, Peyton and Sarah had gotten hitched. It was quite a shock to several people who knew the two well, even Tom and Kaz. Sure, Peyton and Sarah had been friendly towards one another but no one ever expected them to get _married_! And now, it seemed, their happy little two-some was soon to become a trio.

Kaz would always and forever be Kaz. All through college he had ignored the girls that seemed to be drawn to this "geek" who had been rejected throughout high school; not only did it confuse him to no end but it distracted him from what he was really focused on. Opening up a path back to Chaotic. A safer one, granted, the reason it had been shut down in the first place was because one kid went into a coma (he woke up after two years with little damage but it was too late) and the game had been resigned to online card picking. But to those who'd been to Perim it wasn't quite the same and after a while, even the online version had died and vanished. Kazdan Kalinkas was determined to bring the world he loved so much back to life and, unable to track down anyone who had to do with its creation, he had turned instead to rebuilding the system that had taken him there in the first place. Hence, after he'd graduated college (valedictorian) he'd joined a small video game company and started taking classes after work in virtual reality and parallel universes. Sarah thought he was nuts.

"We should do this more often," Kaz muttered, absently stirring his coffee, "We haven't had a decent talk together in years…!" He caught the sparkle in Sarah's eye, "And IM doesn't count, for Pete's Sake!"

"How about every Christmas?" Tom suggested, snatching some more fries and making Peyton grumble about how people called him a pig, "Each year, we'll all meet up at someone's house, huh? And bring our families." He first glanced pointedly at Kaz and then at Sarah's belly.

"I like it, dude!" Peyton grinned, "Every Christmas then!"

"So, two months from now I expect to see you all on my door step." Tom replied, tightening his ponytail with a familiar, friendly grin, "And maybe it'll be ten of us, eh?"

Everyone laughed.

Fifteen years of growing, changing, living, loving, and learning couldn't change the fact of what they were.

Friends.

Best friends.

--Reunion: End--

_(sighs contentedly) It makes me feel so warm and fuzzy on the inside. I wanted to start out with _Reunion_ because it means a lot to me, especially now. I'm a Senior in high school, my graduation is coming up, and I'm going to be going separate ways from my best friends. Somewhere inside, I just want confirmation that I'll see them again._

_My gosh, I think I'm going to cry…nobody look! _


	3. Chaotic Christmas

_I deleted this off my account and then reposted it in the drabbles.

* * *

_

**All I Want For Christmas Is Chaotic**

**

* * *

**

Holiday music was playing over invisible loud speakers, there were red and green lights strung over the entrances to every building, garland stands with red bows and glinting strings of tinsel adorned the walls, and glittering ornaments were hanging from the ceiling.

Peyton stuck a fourth candy cane in his mouth, grinning as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me nine ladies dancing,"_ Tom and Kaz were singing along with the music coming from the speakers, swinging their milkshakes around like tankards of beer, _"Eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying…!"_ They both paused dramatically, _"Fiiiiiiiiiivvvveeeee goooooolllddeeeeeeeennnnn rrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnngggggsssss! Four calling birds, three French Hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!"_

"Here." Peyton shoved a candy cane under Sarah's nose, "You look like you need one!"

"Thanks…" Sarah took the sugary treat and started sucking on the end of it, "Christmas…well," She glanced pointedly across the table, "I think it makes us all a little weird."

"_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me twelve drummers drumming, ten lords a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a-milking, seven swans a-swimming, six geese a-laying," _The two boys took deep breaths and sang as loud as they could, _"Fiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvveeeeee gooooooollllldddeeeeeeeeeeeennnn rrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggsss! Four calling birds, three French Hens, two turtle doves! And a partridge in a peeeeaaaaaarrrrrrrr trrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Tom and Kaz collapsed into a fit of laughter as the song ended.

"You know Kaz," Sarah grinned mischievously past her candy cane, "For a dork, you sure do have a good singing voice!"

Kaz turned bright red and Peyton started choking.

"Hey!" Tom said indignantly, "What about me!?"

"Like Oliver Twist hitting puberty." Sarah teased and Tom glowered at her, "I'm kidding. You're a regular Phantom of the Opera!"

Tom swelled with pride. Kaz was still hiding his cherry tinted features behind his hands and Peyton was thumping himself on the chest, his face as red as Kaz's.

"Hey, Peyton, you okay?" Tom asked.

"Fine, dude!" Peyton wheezed, rubbing his watering eyes, "Just…swallowed wrong."

"I _told_ you not to put so many candy canes in your mouth." Sarah said, shaking the end of her own candy at him.

Kaz; finally over his blush; howled with mirth, nearly squishing his milkshake. Tom slapped him on the back and Kaz swung a punch at him, which Tom dodged.

"Are you gonna sit there all day laughing or are you gonna tell them?" Tom took a long drag from his milkshake and then clutched his forehead, wincing in pain, "Ooohhhh, brain freeze! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Tell us what, Kazzer?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, looking more comical with yet _another _candy cane sticking out from between his lips.

"My parents and I usually go to a lodge we own for the winter and spend Christmas break there but it gets really lonely when you're the only kid." Kaz rubbed the back of his neck, "And, uh, I begged my parents to let me invite some friends and, well, you guys are all invited."

"Us?" Sarah asked in disbelief, "But how? I don't even know where you live when it's _not_ winter!"

"My parents are paying for your plane tickets, I just need conformation on whether you're going or not." Kaz grinned widely, "It'll be great! We're going to be there all Christmas break! All you'd have to do is go to the nearest airport, tell them your name and explain you have a ticket reservation under the name 'Kalinkas,' and the next thing you know we'll be partying it out!"

Peyton was already half-way to the port, "Call you in a sec!" He shouted and vanished in a flurry of Code.

Sarah blinked after him and then stood as well, pulling out her own Code Scanner, "I'll ask my parents and I _hope_ they say yes!" She smiled at Kaz, waved Tom good-bye, and ported out.

Kaz drained the last of his milkshake and tossed it in the nearest garbage can. Then he sat back in his chair, closed his eyes, and tucked his hands behind his head with a satisfied smile on his face. Christmas was looking…entertaining.

-The Real World-

"Kazdan! Stop that! You're making a mess!" Kaz glanced up from where he was smearing flour all over the counter top, unable to keep the mischievous grin off of his face. He, his mother, and his father were supposed to be making Christmas cookies.

Emphasize on the _supposed to_.

Kaz had been known to make a mess whenever he got his hands on cooking materials. When he'd actually been allowed to start helping with the cookies, it had become something of a custom for him to make a mess in some way or another. This evening, it was to spread the flour over every inch of the counter he could reach.

"Kaz, listen to your mother." His father said without looking up from the cabinet he was rummaging through, trying to find the cookie cutters.

Kaz snickered and traced a finger through the flour, writing his full name into the white, powdery substance: "Kazden Matthews Kalinkas." It took up most of the counter space.

"You have flour all over yourself!" His mother scolded, snatching up a towel from a nearby drawer, "Here, go clean yourself off! You look like a snowman!"

Kaz laughed and slipped down the hall into the bathroom. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he laughed even more. White powder was all over his chest, his hands and lower arms were completely white, there were smudges of it on his cheeks, a smear across his forehead, and he had somehow managed to get it in his hair. What was really amazing was that none of it was on his glasses.

The stuff on his shirt was a lost cause so he wiped it off his arms, hands, face, and dusted it out of his spiky hair. Just as he finished, he heard a familiar beeping noise coming from the kitchen. He dropped the towel in the sink, bolted down the hall, and grabbed his Code Scanner from its safe place atop a shelf. He paused for a moment to let the Code sink in.

"YYYYYEEEEEEAAAHHHHHHH!!" His father jumped and hit his head on the cabinet door as Kaz screamed with joy, racing around the kitchen like a mad man, hands in the air and slippered feet slapping the tile.

"For Heaven's Sake, Kaz, what in the world is with the racket!?" His mother swept back into the room with a bowl under her arm, stirring the batter inside.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Kaz danced around, shouting the words in a sing-song voice, "They're coming! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" His father had finally managed to find the cookie cutters.

"Tom, Sarah, and Peyton!" Kaz gasped, "They can come with us! I just got my Code back from Chaotic!" He pointed excitedly at his Code Scanner, "They're coming! Whoo-hoo!"

Marietta Kalinkas glanced at her husband Nathanial, "He's your son." She whispered as the teenager continued his eccentric dancing.

-3 Weeks Later-

Being cramped in the same airplane for almost four hours can make a person very irritable. However, when the four Chaotic players stepped out of the bus that had taken them from the clogged airport to the cabin where they'd be staying and into the chill, dusk winter air, their annoyance vanished like the breath frosting before them.

"Wow…this place is gorgeous!" Sarah couldn't tear her eyes away from the great, frost-dusted pine trees that ran the edges of the clearing where the building sat.

"Isn't it!?" Kaz bounded through the snow, kicking up flurries into the air, his luggage abandoned on the front porch, "You should see it at night!"

"Snowball fight!" Peyton scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it at Tom who got it right in the chest. He stumbled backwards, yelping, and grabbed his own wad of white stuff. This one hit Kaz in the shoulder. Kaz bent over to get some snow, slipped, and fell to his knees. The deep snow went to his waist.

"Surprise white wash!" Tom tackled his best friend and shoved his face into the snow. Kaz came up sputtering and pushed backwards, sending Tom sprawling. Then, before the other boy could recover, Kaz grabbed a fistful of snow and stuffed it down the front of Tom's coat. Tom half screamed, half laughed as the cold matter melted and trickled down his neck.

"Alright, alright, that's enough you three." Marietta Kalinkas said, "Everyone inside before you all get soaking wet. You can make a mess when we're all settled in."

The cabin was wood mimic on the inside and the outside, with a wrap around porch and a large overhang. Inside, there were two floors. The first floor held the dining room, kitchen, living room, a bathroom, and library.

The kitchen had a white tiled floor with cream tiled walls and a golden vanilla ceiling. All the appliances were stainless steel and the counter tops were granite. The dining room was spacious with dark red walls, a hard wood floor, a chandelier handing from the off-white ceiling, and a large polished wooden table that probably could have seated twelve people comfortably. The living room was by far the biggest room in the cabin. It had a vaulted ceiling and stone fireplace with squishy looking chairs and a couch in front of it, a television and stack of movies was in one corner, surrounded by recliners and love seats, and there was a card table on the other side of the room. The floor was thick, spongy, dark maroon carpet, the walls and dark golden yellow, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling while smaller, dimmer lights could be lit around the television, above the fire place, and around the card table. The bathroom was black everything; tub, shower, sink, curtains, floor, even the mirror was lined in black. The library had been converted into a game room of sorts; books and tables at one end and a television and Playstation system with a few dozen games at the other.

The second floor consisted of two bathrooms—also furnished in completely black—and three bedrooms. The master bedroom was going to be used by Kaz's parents and no one was allowed inside. The second bedroom was the one Kaz usually slept in; it had a canopied four-poster, crimson walls, and a plush white carpet and was smaller than the third bedroom. Sarah, being the only girl, would be staying in the second room. The third room was twice as big as the second one and held one regular bed and a bunk bed, the walls were pale blue, the floor was covered in a black carpet that your feet sunk into when you stepped on it, and the room was lit by fluorescent lights on a navy ceiling.

"Dude, you are _loaded_!" Peyton gasped as they dropped their things into their respective rooms, "You _own_ this place!?"

"Um…no, actually…" Kaz's face was tinged pink with embarrassment; talking about money was not something he fancied, "We rent it from the family that really lives here. They go south during the winter so…you know…they let us…use it…"

"Oh man, this is great! This is so cool! This is amazing!" Tom was bouncing up and down on the bed, a wicked grin on his face, "This place is so cool! What're you doing first? Snowboarding? Skiing? Ice skating? Bungee jump—?"

"Relax," Came a voice and the three boys turned to see Nathaniel Kalinkas standing in the doorway, "You just got here. Take a breather. Anyway, I thought you might want to get started on wrapping your presents; it's going to take them a couple of days to get to your homes and you wouldn't want them to be late for Christmas."

"Totally!" Peyton snatched up a plastic bag, "To the living room!"

The three boys made a mad dash for the door, making Kaz's father jump out of the way, and nearly barreled Sarah over as she stepped out of her room. She joined their race all the way down the stairs, pushing, shoving, shouting, and laughing all the while. The four friends tumbled into the living room, breathless with mirth. Marietta stuck her head into the room from the kitchen to see what the commotion was and then withdrew, rolling her eyes. Nathaniel came down a few moments later lugging a couple of boxes stuffed with ribbons and wrapping paper. Tom fiddled with the stereo system for a moment or two before finally figuring out how it worked and settling on a radio station playing "non-stop Christmas music for 24/7."

"Hey Kaz!" Tom indicated the speakers as a song started, "You and me!"

Kaz, who was in the process of unrolling a roll a red and green striped paper, grinned. The two boys started singing together. Very loudly.

"_You know Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Commit and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen."_ Sarah sighed and shook her head, twisting a strand of ribbon around the box she'd already wrapped, "_But do you reeecaaaaallllllll the most famous reindeer of aaaaaaallllllllll?"_ Tom suddenly slapped a sparkling silver bow on Kaz's forehead and Kaz scowled at him, sticking a piece of tap to Tom's chest. Their song was forgetten by all but the radio.

"_Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shiny nose and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glows!"_

Peyton shook his head, unable to stop his laughter, as he watched Tom fighting to tie a piece of wrapping paper around Kaz's arm with a strand of ribbon while Kaz stuck more bits of tape on Tom.

"They're so immature." Sarah commented, not even bothering to hide her smile.

"Dinner _and_ a show!" Peyton commented and they both laughed.

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names! They never let poor Rudolf join in any reindeer games!"_

More tape, ribbons, and bits of wrapping paper found themselves stuck to Tom and Kaz as they laughed and fought. Sarah felt someone tap her shoulder as she set about wrapping another present and looked up. Peyton pointed out the window and whispered, "It's snowing!"

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say: "Rudolf with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?""_

"Beautiful." Sarah stated. The table thumped as Tom bumped into it, dodging another bow coming at him from Kaz's end, "I bet it's peaceful out _there_!"

"_Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee! Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, you'll go down in hiiiissssstoooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!"_

"Mmmmmmm," Peyton stuck his nose in the air, "That smells good! Wonder what she's cooking."

"Kaz did say his mom was a great cook." Sarah glanced at Tom and Kaz who were still struggling with one another.

"I bet you can cook." Peyton said.

"A little…" Sarah blushed and turned away.

"_IIIIIIIIIIII"llllllll be hoooooooommmmeeee for Chrrriiiiiissssttmaaaasssssss, yyyooooouuuuuuu can plaaaaaaannnn on meeeeeeeeee."_

"Lover's red," Peyton chanted boisterously, "Goes to your head!"

"What was _that_?" Sarah raised an eyebrow at him and Peyton shrugged, his own face turning pink as she scrutinized him.

"I dunno, something my mom used to say."

"_Please have snooooowwww and misltoooeeeee and presents 'round the treeeeeeee."_

"As ridiculous as it sounded, it was kind of cute." Sarah drummed her fingers on the table top, "And I don't think _anything's_ cute."

"Oh really?" Peyton scooted closer, a mischievous look on his face. Tom and Kaz were still wrestling to decorate each other.

"_Chrriiiiiisstmasssss Eeeeeeevvveeee will find meeeeee wiiiiiiiith a loooooovvveeeee liiiiggghhhtt gleam."_

"Really." Sarah answered, smiling at him as he stepped closer still.

"_IIIIIIIIII'llllll be hooooooommmeeee for Chriiiiiisssttmaaaaasss if oooonnnllllllyyy in mmmyyyyyyyyyy drrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaammss!"_

"I think I can change that…" Peyton was suddenly inches away.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful. And since we no place to go let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"Really?" Sarah asked softly as Peyton slid his arms around her shoulders. She looped her own around his waist.

"_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping so I brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"Really…" Peyton answered.

There was a dribble of static as the radio went dead and the power went out.

A hum of electricity sounded over head and dim emergency lights flickered on.

Tom and Kaz stared across the table.

Sarah and Peyton were…kissing.

Kaz felt the heat rise in his face even as he tried to process what exactly was happening. Tom was just standing there with his mouth open like an idiot. Both of them were frozen in the act of sticking ribbons on each other.

"Are you kids okay? I think the heavy snowfall downed a powerli—." Nathaniel Kalinaks' words died on his lips as he jogged down the stairs and into the living room, "Oh my gosh…"

A blast of static made Sarah and Peyton jump apart as the lights buzzed back into existence and the radio re-tuned itself. Both of them were beet red.

"I…I…I…" Sarah was stumbling over her words, trying desperately to find something to say, "That…I mean…I…we…I…I…"

Peyton was at a completely loss for words; he simply stood there, slack-jawed, staring at the floor with his face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Dude…" Tom and Kaz said at the same time.

Nathaniel Kalinkas suddenly broke into a huge smile, "Romantic love…such a bright and pure emotion…so powerful…" He sighed dreamily, looking more like his son than ever, "Oh Mariiiieeeettttaaaaaaaa!" He practically sashayed into the kitchen.

"Wow…you two…" Tom swept his pointed finger between the both of them, eyes huge, "I never thought…wow…"

"Sh-shut up!" Sarah's face was so red it beat most of the color out of the Christmas wrapping paper, "I…I…"

"Got caught up in the moment?" Kaz offered with a smile, "You're not the only one who's done that!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What!?" He shrank back under their gazes.

"Who have you kissed, Kazdan Kalinkas?" Tom loomed over his best friend, holding a strand of ribbon in his hand like it was a knife.

"N-n-nobody!" Kaz yelped, dodging out of the way as Tom lunged at him, "I haven't kissed anyone! I swear!"

"Liar! I can see it on your face! Who did you kiss!?" Tom proceeded to chase his best friend around the living room with the ribbon in hand.

"Nobody!" Kaz shouted back, "But I know for a fact you've kissed at least four!" Kaz snatched a roll of wrapping paper from the box as he ran by and pointed it at Tom's chest like a sword, "Hah! Have at you, womanizer!"

"Kazdan!" Came Marietta's angry voice from the kitchen and they all winced, "Don't you _ever_ use that word again!"

Kaz made a face with his tongue sticking out and then lunged forward, stabbing at Tom with the roll of wrapping paper. Both boys started laughing and chasing each other. Tom grabbed his own roll of paper and the two started having a sword fight.

Sarah and Peyton laughed and Sarah leaned back against Peyton. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her golden hair.

"Peyton!" Tom shouted, sounding out of breath, "Come on! We need someone to be Darth Vader!"

Peyton looked at Sarah who sighed, made a huge display out of rolling her eyes, and then smiled and said, "Go on, I'll wrap their presents for them."

Peyton whopped, grabbed a roll of wrapping paper, and charged after Tom and Kaz who both yelled in mock fear and bolted around the couch. Sarah couldn't stop herself from laughing as Peyton made a show of "killing" Kaz and knocking Tom over, "I am your father!" He said a deep voice and they all fell about laughing.

"Supper!" Came the shout from the kitchen and the three boys vanished in the blink of an eye, rolls of paper still bouncing in their wake. Sarah followed the sounds of shouting and giggling from the dining room with a smile.

It was totally the best Christmas ever.

-Happy Holidays Everyone!-

_(bows dramatically) Thank you, thank you so much! I'll be signing autographs after the show! Ha ha!_

_No, but seriously, thank you guys for reading this, you're all amazing! If you're in the mood, don't hesitate to check out my Danny Phantom Christmas shot __Ghost Snow; dedicated to the brae soldiers who must remain overseas for this holiday season, God bless them._

_On the other hand, I got sick three days before Christmas break. How much does that suck? (gigglesnort) Our tree's finally up! Yeah! I'm in such a good mood right now! Woo-hoo! Christmas rocks!_

_So have a holly, jolly Christmas, everybody! Thank you so much for reading! Loves, hugs, and joy this holiday season! __"May your days be merry and bright! And may all your Christmas' be white!" Unless you live in Florida! XD_


	4. Who's Line Is It Anyway?

_Um…I was…bored. Um, for purposes of this drabble, I used the last names I gave Peyton and Sarah in NTBL.

* * *

_

**Who's Line Is It Anyway?: Chaotic Style

* * *

**

_(Audience cheering—"Who's Line" logo fades in and then fades back out.)_

**Hoseki:** Heyo, everyone! Welcome to the Chaotic version of "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" hosted by me, HosekiDragon! Drew has graciously given me the privilege of torturing our favorites! On today's show we have—

Guardian Angel for Hire! Tom Majors! _(Tom is sitting normally in his chair. He winks and makes a gun with his fingers, "shooting" the camera that's focused on him.)_

King of Nerds! Kaz Kalinkas! _(Kaz has his eyes closed. As the camera zooms in, he opens his eyes and takes off his glasses James Bond-style, raising an eyebrow.)_

My blood type's awesome! Peyton Harding! _(Peyton's lying in his chair with his head on one arm rest and his legs draped over the other. He throws an arm across his face dramatically.)_

And leave a message after the "Shove off!" Sarah Adams! _(Sarah pours a glass of water, sets the glass on the table, and drinks right from the pitcher.)_

_(Audience cheers again.)_

**Hoseki: **Yep! Yep! The gang's all here! So, once again, welcome to "Who's Line Is It Anyway?: Chaotic Style!" the show where everything's made up and the points matter about as much as Creatures discovering pants! _(Tom sputters with laughter.)_ So, the points are just…there, unlike pants in Perim _(Tom laughs again.)_, and at the end of the show I'll pick a random winner who gets to do something special with yours truly. The loser…gets to give Chaor a hug. _(Kaz pales and gives a shaky grin.)_ Anyway! The first game is "Let's Make a Date!" This is for all four of you!

_(Another cheer as Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah all make for the stools waiting on stage.)_

**Hoseki:** Okay, here's how this goes! Sarah you're on a dating show and these three _(points to Tom, Kaz, and Peyton)_ are hoping to be your date. They've all got cards that they've _never seen before_ and give them a new identity. _(Tom; bachelor one; is making a face at his card, Kaz; bachelor two; has look between confusion and humor, and Peyton; bachelor three; is trying not to laugh.)_ At the end, you'll guess their identities. Got it? Take it and run, guys!

**Sarah:** Oookaaayyy, um, bachelor number one, would you be likely to forget our anniversary?

**Tom:** _(Text on screen says "Personified thoughts of the Song of Ember Nova Mugic.")_ Well, geez, I'm hardly likely to get a chance to forget anything now, am I? I mean, I hardly have time to _think_ and you expect me to _remember_ stuff!? Come _on_, give me a _break_! I settle down to relax and then "oh no you don't, you have _work_ to do!"

**Sarah:** _(blinks a couple of times)_ Riiiiggghhht. Bachelor number two, I'm looking for a rare scan and you happen to have one. Would you, if you were my date, trade it to me?

**Kaz:** _(Text on screen says "Chaotic Player who has lost their Code Scanner and is stuck in the UnderWorld.")_ Oh man! This can't be happening! _(Is frantically searching his pockets with a panicked expression.)_ Look, I really don't have time for this right now! Can you just shut up and help me look!? Maybe I left it at H'earring's…!

**Sarah:** Jerk. Bachelor number three, same question.

**Peyton:** _(Text on screen says "Movie Critique who loves anything with Mel Gibson in it.")_ Hm, I dunno. That's an awfully difficult maneuver. _(Sarah mouths the word "maneuver" with a confused expression.)_ If you were to trade something with my dear Mel in it I might be willing to part with said scan.

**Sarah:** Bachelor number one?

**Tom:** _(Looking exasperated.)_ My _gosh_, women! What do you want now!?

**Sarah:** Could you make time in your life for our happiness?

**Tom:** _Me_ make time!? Hey! _I_ don't make the rules or the time! What makes _you_ think _I'm_ the one in control here!? Ha! I don't even have _free will_! All I get to do is sit in someone's pocket until they decide they need some fire power!

**Sarah:** You're…stuck up, aren't you? Alright, bachelor number two, where would you take me to dinner?

**Kaz**: _(Is down on his hands and knees underneath the stool.)_ Gah! I can't take you _anywhere_ unless I can get out of _here_! Help me find it! This is more important than dating! Ahhhhhggg! I can't believe I dropped it! What if Chaor finds me digging around!? He'll think I'm a spy!

**Sarah:** Bachelor number three, would you get me chocolates or flowers?

**Peyton:** Psh, chocolates and flowers are so last year! And last year doesn't sell! I'd get you a car, baby! A car like Mad Max's! Oh, that was some hot stuff! And I also—!

**Tom:** _(interrupts Peyton)_ For the love of! Here we go again! _(Stands up off his stool and starts spinning around singing a tune. Then he makes an explosion sort of noise and falls on top of Kaz.)_

**Hoseki:** Alright, alright! _(slaps the buzzer)_ Sarah, make your guesses.

**Sarah:** Uhhhh, Kaz is a…a Chaotic Player who's stuck in Perim because they lost their Code Scanner.

**Hoseki:** Where in Perim?

**Sarah:** The UnderWorld.

**Hoseki:** Bingo! _(hits the buzzer again)_

**Sarah:** Tom's a…Pissed off Band Member?

**Hoseki:** Nooooope! There's four types; generic, UnderWorld, OverWor—.

**Sarah:** A Mugic! Tom's a Mugic!

**Hoseki:** What one?

**Sarah:** _(thinks for a moment)_ Um, the…Song of Ember Nova?

**Hoseki:** Right on the nosey! And Peyton?

**Sarah:** Peyton's a movie critique in love with Mel Gibson.

**Hoseki:** Close enough! _(hits the buzzer a bunch of times)_ Sorry, it's just fun to do. 100,000 points to Tom for actually acting out the Mugic. _(Tom grins and Peyton punches him in the arm playfully.)_ Alright, our next game is; one of my personal favorites; "Scenes from a Hat!" This is for all four of you!

_(The four move the stools out of the way. Tom and Kaz go to one side of the stage and Peyton and Sarah go to the other.)_

**Hoseki:** Before the show, we asked the audience to write down a bunch of suggestions for things and we took the ones we liked and put them in this hat! _(shakes a Marching Band hat)_ Yes, it's a Marching Band hat 'cause Band Geeks rule! Hoo-rah! Ahem, anyway…_(reaches in and pulls out a paper)_ "Things you don't say to Chaor."

_(Tom walks out, grins, and holds out his hand.)_

**Tom:** Hiya! I'm an OverWorlder! Nice to meet you! _(walks off)_

_(Peyton walks on.)_

**Peyton:** _(sing-song voice)_ I know something you don't know! I know something you don't know! _(walks off)_

_(Kaz stomps onto the stage and stands with his feet apart.)_

**Kaz:** _(singing very loudly)_ I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it—AAAAAHHHHHGGG! _(Buzzer. Runs off in a panic.)_

**Hoseki:** "Motivational phrases for fellow Chaotic Players."

_(Sarah walks on and acts like she's putting her hand on someone's shoulder.)_

**Sarah:** Don't worry! He's only got a Mipedian War Beast! _(walks off)_

_(Kaz walks on with a blank expression.)_

**Kaz:** UnderWorlders rule. End of story. _(walks off)_

_(Tom walks on with a similarly blank expression.)_

**Tom: **OverWorlders rule more. _(walks off)_

**Peyton:** Expect the unexpected! Unless it's expected, 'cause then don't expect it! Except when you don't expect it so it's unexpected! Oh, and always remember that the unexpected is never really expected at all! _(Buzzer. Walks off.)_

**Hoseki:** "Creatures that never survived Perim."

_(Kaz walks out.)_

**Kaz:** _(pretends to be looking at a card)_ "Blue Eyes White Dragon…" Wait! What the heck!? _(Walks off looking confused.)_

_(Peyton limps onto the stage.)_

**Peyton:** My name is Gimpy and I wanna tell you all my old war stories until your ears fall off, young whippersnapper! _(Sarah starts laughing as he limps off again.)_

_(Tom skips on as though he frolicking in a field of flowers.)_

**Tom:** _(talking in a very high, very obnoxious voice)_ Hello! I'm Love-Bunny and I want to be your fweeeeeennndddd! _(skips off again)_

_(Sarah walks out.)_

**Sarah:** Hey! I'm MajorTom and my ego's so big that it crushed me! _(starts laughing and runs away from Tom as he sends an angry glare her way.)_

**Hoseki:** _(hits the buzzer a bunch of times)_ That was great guys! A million points to Kaz for singing! We're going to take a little break and find out who wins when we get back! Stick around folks! _(grabs a handful of papers from the hat and throws them at the camera)

* * *

_

-_Commercial:_ Kaz is sitting in the Port Court by himself. A random girl walks up and kisses him full on the mouth. She walks away and Kaz sits there with a stunned expression on his face. "That's what it feels like to chew 5 Gum." Says a voice.-

* * *

_(Audience cheering as the show returns. Tom is sitting in Hoseki's seat with a pleased expression on his face. Hoseki is standing down on the stage with Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton.)_

**Hoseki:** Well, Tom was the winner on today's show! He gets to sit there and laugh at the rest of us as we play a game called "World's Worst!" So, Tom, we're thinking of the world's worst…what?

**Tom:** _(thinks for a minute)_ World's worst Chaotic Player.

**Hoseki:** _(mumbling)_ That's creative of you…

_(Sarah walks out.)_

**Sarah:** I'll let you beat me in your next Drome match if you give me your Khybon scan! _(walks off)_

_(Kaz walks out.)_

**Kaz:** Dude! I'll totally trade you my collection of Yu-Gi-Oh cards for your Chaor scan! _(walks off, Tom starts sniggering))_

_(Hoseki walks out.)_

**Hoseki:** Naruto attacks Pikachu! _(walks off as Tom slaps his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter)_

_(Peyton walks out.)_

**Peyton:** Mario verses Maxxor! Epic, dude! _(walks off)_

_(Tom has pretty much collapsed from laughter at this point.)_

**Kaz:** _(puts one hand over his mouth and makes heavy breathing noises)_ No, Van Bloot…I am your father.

_(Tom slams his hand down on the buzzer, gasping for air.)_

**Hoseki:** We'll be right back after these messages! Don't change the URL!

* * *

-_Commercial:_ A voice says: "Stealing is wrong." Krystella grabs a Code Scanner that was sitting unguarded on a table and starts taking Scans from it. "If you know what's good for you, you won't do it." A laser beam comes out of nowhere and Codes Krystella. "See what happens. Yeah. Sucks to be her."-

* * *

**Hoseki:** Welcome back to "Who's Line Is It Anyway?: Chaotic Style!" We're all going to read the credits like Creatures attacking one another! Thanks for watching, everyone! Have a great day!

**Peyton: **Bruce of Gowers!

**Tom:** Linda Taylor of DOOOOMMMM!

**Sarah:** Daaaaaaaaannn Paaaaattttersssooooonnnn!

**Kaz:** _(takes a familiar Dragon Ball Z stance)_ Kaaaaaa-mmmaaaaaa-hhaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee…KAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

_Well that was entertaining. For those of you who have an account on the 4kids website and check out the Code Scanners for mail, you'll know I got that second commercial idea from something that transpired there a while back. For those of you who don't, sorry, I'm not going into the gory details, it's a long story. _

_Aaaaannwaaayyyy, I hope you guys enjoyed that. It was a lot of fun to write. Maybe if I'm feeling up to it I'll do a second one with Klay or something. (shrugs) We'll see. _

_See you around! Thanks for reading, please review, and have a nice day!_


	5. Niveus

_Originally called "Perim's Boy."_

_This is going to be a rather long one. For those of you who've checked out my profile, you know I'm a Danny Phantom fanatic. Weeelllll, that kind of…crossed over into…Chaotic, in a way. Aheh…yeah…you'll see. It's more of an AU really…_

_Um, if you want to see full summaries of the drabbles I'll be posting I'm going to write them on my profile so you can just pick the one you want to read. _

_Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_

Niveus: Prologue

* * *

**There were so many times I asked: "Why?"**

**I mean, come on, in the real world, the only superheroes you know about are the ones in comic books. **

**There's no such thing as a superhero.**

**Even **_**I'm**_** not a superhero.**

**Having powers doesn't make much of a difference if you can't protect people.**

**So I've asked at least a million times: **

"**Who in their right mind would give **_**me**_** super powers?"**

_-extract from the diary of Kazdan Kalinkas

* * *

_

Niveus

* * *

Trying to be a normal fourteen year old kid when his parents were anything but normal made life slightly difficult for Kazdan Kalinkas; better known as Kaz. Then again, Kaz himself was something of a bully magnet. He was a little shorter than the average teen with spiky red hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of pink tinted glasses. But Kaz's parents, Nathanial and Marietta Kalinkas, were what made him an even bigger target.

Both of his parents were scientists of the unusual variety. They studied parallel worlds; one in particular realm believed to be the closet touching world to Earth. This place was called Permaneo, Latin for "The Lost", or Perim for short.

Kaz didn't really believe in Perim or other parallel worlds for that matter; he was too busy getting through school, avoiding bullies, hanging out with his best friends, and trying to get a girl.

That was until they started building the Schism…

"Hey Kaz, let's go over to your house and play some games!" Tom Majors leaned on the counter of Moon Kissed, the local arcade/food joint primarily dominated by hungry and rowdy teenagers.

"No way!" Kaz replied, "The place is _mess_ right now! My parents are scaring the heck out of me with their latest project!" He snatched up his tray of food, "Let's go to Peyton's house instead!"

"Oooooohhh, what's the new project?" Tom fell into step beside his best friend, carrying his own food. Tom was taller than Kaz but not by much, his eyes were a bright cerulean blue, and his hair was pitch black. He was a loyal pal and stuck up for Kaz when he could but sometimes his ego got in the way of things.

"I dunno…" Kaz plopped into a vacant booth, "They're calling it the Schism or something like that. Look, Tom, I really don't want to talk about this. Can we talk about something else?"

"Heyo!" A voice hailed them and the two boys looked up to see Peyton Harding and Sarah Adams; the two were hardly ever separated. Peyton was a large kind of a guy but not in a scary way. He had scruffy brown hair and emerald eyes that were always alight with a smile. Sarah was athletic with sweeping blonde hair and scrutinizing jade eyes. She and Peyton had been what most would call childhood sweethearts though they were denying any interest in each other.

"Hey guys!" Tom grinned, "Kaz's parents are working on another project! Who's all for going to check it out!"

"Wha—hey! No way!" Kaz protested but it was too late. Peyton and Sarah both smiled and high-fived Tom. They all looked expectantly at Kaz who scowled.

"Fine," He muttered, "But let me finish eating first."

* * *

"I keep forgetting you basement is bigger than the rest of your house." Sarah commented as the four-some trudged down the steps to the lowest level of the Kalinkas house; what was commonly referred to as the lab.

"Don't _touch_!" Kaz snapped as he pushed the door open and Tom reached for what looked like a misshapen gun, "You know the rules, guys: no touching, no tinkering, and no moving stuff around!"

"Yeah, dude, whatever." Peyton brushed past Kaz, looking around excitedly, "Where's this Schism thing?"

"Come on," Kaz motioned for them to follow, "And remember that even though my mom and dad aren't home my older cousin Donavin _is_! So we have to make this quick!"

"Aw, Donny-pants won't…bother…holy crap…" Tom; along with Sarah and Peyton; stopped dead in his tracks, starring open-mouthed at the machine before him.

In the middle of the floor was a great glass sphere. The glass itself was frosted so the inside was not seen. An oval shaped steel door was stopping anyone from entering and all sorts of wires and tubes ran from the steel ring base it was perched on.

"It looks like an alien spaceship." Sarah muttered, raising an eyebrow, "How's it work?"

"Like I know." Kaz replied but pointed at a panel of silent screens, knobs, buttons, and levers, "That's the control console. And that's the extent of my knowledge."

"Go inside." Tom insisted, pushing his best friend towards the Schism.

"What!? Why me!?" Kaz squirmed away, straightening his glasses.

"It's your house." Tom, Sarah, and Peyton replied at the same time with expressions that said, "Well, duh."

"If my parents find out they'll _kill_ me!" Kaz hissed, "You know what, no! What if Don comes down!? What if it, like, _goes off_!?"

"You're so paranoid, Kazzer!" Peyton clapped the bespectacled boy on the back, "We're right here! If something goes screwy we'll smash everything until you're safe!"

"How reassuring…" Kaz groaned but dragged himself over to a metal cabinet, "I'm only doing this 'cause I know you won't leave me alone about it until I do."

He opened one of the doors, pulled out a rubbery looking hazmat suit and closed the door again. Kaz stuck his feet into the suit, wriggling his way into it with a disgusted look on his face. The hazmat consisted of a black top with a high collar, sleeves that reached a little past his elbows, and a red zipper up the front. The pants were black as well with a wide red belt holding them up. A pair of red gloves went over his hands and up to where his sleeves ended and a pair of red boots stretched over his tennis shoes and ended a little under his knees. Kaz removed his glasses, squinting as he lost his clear vision.

"Sarah, hand me the pink tinted goggles." Kaz held his hand out and felt the leather strap fall into his hand. He pulled the goggles over his head and snapped the lenses over his brown eyes, blinking as everything came back into focus. Peyton coughed in what was obviously a poorly disguised laugh.

Kaz scowled, "I'd rather look stupid then get fried!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tom grinned, "Get in there and tell us what it's like!" He pushed Kaz forward and the boy stumbled over to the steel door. Muttering under his breath, Kaz pushed a button on the door and it slid down. He stepped inside, careful to make sure the door stayed open, looked up at the arching top of the glass sphere with an air of wonderment, and collapsed to the floor.

"KAZ!" His three friends shouted all at once and ran towards the Schism.

"Oh my gosh, we shouldn't have told him to go in there!" Sarah moaned, "What if he's hurt!? What if he's _dead_!?"

"Kaz!" Tom shouted, reaching the Schism first, "Kaz! Come on buddy, get up! Kaz? HEY!"

Tom's face flushed with anger as his best friend rolled onto his back in the machine and started howling with laughter.

Peyton called Kaz a bunch of names that would have gotten him into deep trouble with an adult, Sarah looked like she'd punch him if he ever got out of the Schism, and Tom's pride stepped on his judgment.

"You complete _jerkwad_!" He yelled, face red, "I can't _believe_ you would pull something like that!" Tom grabbed the sides of the machine (as best he could, it being a sphere and all) and shook with all his might. Kaz stopped laughing as he was tossed around in the glass, trying to get to the door.

"Tom, quit!" Peyton said, starting forward, "Yeah, it was a mean joke but it was no reason to lose your temper, dude!"

No one was quite sure what happened next.

The most popular theory among the friends was that Tom shaking the Schism had connected a wire that had not been properly attached the first time.

Whatever the reason, the Schism activated…with Kazdan Kalinkas inside.

Screens flickered to life as a low hum came from the glass sphere. Kaz clapped his hands over his ears as the noise became unbearable. Sparks started ricocheting around inside and Tom backed away, looking horrified.

"Kaz!" Sarah shouted, trying to run forward only to be held back by Peyton, "Kaz! Get out of there! Get out!"

Kaz stumbled, tripped over his own feet, and went down, scrambling for the still open door. All the sparks suddenly converged at the top of the sphere and exploded in a blinding wave of white light just as Kaz reached the door. It engulfed him, blocking him from their view. There was a rushing noise and something came shooting out of the Schism and was buried in a pile of junk. The door of the Schism snapped shut, locking inside it a swirling mass of blue.

"Kaz?" Peyton asked tentatively as the other two stepped closer to the junk pile that buried whatever had come out, "Kaz, is that…is that you? A-are you okay? Should we get Don?"

There was a muffled groan and the junk shifted, spilling out of the pile as something underneath moved. Someone clambered out, pushing a pair of pink-tinted goggles down so that they dangled around their neck. They turned pupiless golden eyes on the group who stepped back in fear.

"Guys?" The person; if that's what it was; had deathly pale skin and odd markings under their eyes. Their hair was a dark red, almost maroon or something, there was a black lightning streak through it, and it was long, sweeping the back of their neck. The hazmat they wore was the reverse colors of Kaz's—where black had been there was now red and vice versa—and trails of smoke were just starting to fade away from their body.

"Guys?" That was definitely Kaz's voice, "What're you…staring at? What happened?" He sounded exhausted.

"K-K-Kazzer, d-dude," Peyton pointed a shaking finger at him, "You sh-should see a m-m-mirror!"

"Why?" The oddity that was Kaz struggled to his feet and groaned, clutching his head. He stumbled and feel right into Sarah. But as she made to catch him, his body blurred, faded into a faint redish haze that still retained a human shape, and he fell right through her only to regain his solidity as he crashed to the floor behind her.

"Hey!" Came a baritone voice from the direction of the stairs, "Are you four screwing around down there again!?"

"Donavin!" Tom hissed, rushing over to the groaning Kaz and attempting to hoist him upright, "We gotta hide! Peyton! Help me carry Kaz!"

Peyton grabbed Kaz's legs off the ground as Tom grabbed him under the arms. They could hear Donavin stomping down the stairs in an irritated fashion. Sarah yanked open the cabinet that Kaz had pulled his hazmat from and they all stuffed themselves inside, holding their breath. Kaz was slumped on the floor between Tom and Peyton.

"Hmph," They heard the cousin snort outside their hiding spot. Sarah clamped a hand over her own mouth, "Uncle Nate and Aunt Mari said this thing didn't work. Must've set some preprogrammed thing to activate it. Geez, coulda' sworn Kaz and his friends were here…" His footsteps receded.

Kaz woke up just as the basement door slammed shut. Crammed in a small dark space with no knowledge of how he got there sent the boy into a panic. His only thought was to get out.

"Kaz! Ow! Quit…struggling!" Peyton growled in an undertone as his bespectacled friend kicked him in the shin by accident, "Ouch! S-Sarah! Get the door open!"

Before the girl had a chance to do anything, however, there was soft _whump_ noise and an explosion of black feathers poofed into Tom's face. He sneezed and swatted at them.

The flurry of activity that followed was impossible to keep track of; somehow the cabinet tipped over, the doors sprung open, and by the time Tom, Peyton, and Sarah had untangled themselves and crawled out, Kaz was already a quarter of the way across the basement. He was half stumbling, half running as his wings tried to lift him up off the ground. His left wing was a black and dark blue draconic thing but his right was a black feathered angel wing. Tears streaked Kaz's face as he tried to run, goggles bouncing off his chest as he went.

"Kaz!" Tom shouted, catching up with his friend and grabbing a hold of a handful of feathers. Kaz yelped in pain and turned his watery golden eyes on his best friend, "Kaz, calm down, okay, just _calm down_! We'll figure this out; I swear! Just…breathe, man!"

Kaz's gaze flickered from Tom's face, to Peyton's, and then to Sarah's before looking back at Tom. He nodded slowly and took a deep breath. As he let it out, a red spiral of light twisted quickly up from his feet and all the way up his body. As it vanished at the top of his head, it left a normal, human looking Kaz behind. Kaz blinked and rubbed his eyes, unable to see without his glasses. Peyton pressed them into the boy's hand and Kaz put them on, hurriedly looking down at himself.

"What…what _was_ that!?" He squeaked, looking at his friends, "What _happened_ to me!?"

"I dunno, dude," Peyton said, shaking his head, "But your hazmat and goggles are gone and so are those freaky wings of yours!" This was true; Kaz stood in his normal baggy cargo pants, loose T-shirt, and vest.

"Maybe…maybe the explosion gave you, like, _super powers_!" Tom said, suddenly enthusiastic, blue eyes alight as he turned around to look at the Schism.

"Shut up, Tom," Sarah chided, putting a worried hand on Kaz's shoulder, "And be serious."

"I _am_ serious!" Tom snapped back, irritated that his theory was being stepped on.

"Hey! Don't _I_ get a say?" Kaz put in and everyone looked at him, "Okay, I'm not going to pretend to know what happened or anything but I think I should tell my parents."

There was an awkward silence as the other three glanced at one another. Kaz chewed on his lip, thinking.

"Kaz," Peyton said slowly, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, dude, what if they…like, I dunno, _dissect_ you or something?"

Kaz paled and grimaced but swallowed his disgust and horrid mental images, "They won't. I'm their son. And besides, they're experts. Maybe they can reverse it."

"I _knew_ you guys were playing down here!" The four teens cringed and looked around to see the lean, bespectacled form of brown-haired Donavin Cross, "You four are in _so_ much trouble!"

* * *

_Yeah, so that's pretty much what I wrote for "Niveus." There was a lot of ideas. It was sort of going to go along with Danny Phantom except that instead of someone like Vlad who had the same powers there was going to be someone who was desperate to _get_ Kaz's powers. Oh, yes, and he's actually called Niveus in his other form; it's Latin for "white."_

_The basic plot focused around Creatures from Perim invading Earth with all sorts of different powers. And, just like in Danny Phantom, there were the friendly ones (very few of those) who want to help Kaz/Niveus and those who want him dead. Kaz is technically half Creature because of the explosion and there were some from Perim who hated that a human had their powers. Donavin eventually finds out that Kaz is Niveus and helps him along. I think that covers pretty much everything. _

_Well, thanks for reading that. Hope you enjoyed it because there's never going to be anything done to it. It's a dead story. Sorry._


	6. l0l d00d

_It's over done but there is no way it's ever going to stop being funny.

* * *

_

**lol, d00d

* * *

**

_Welcome to the Chaotic Online Chatroom. _

_KidChaor has logged in._

_MajorTom has logged in._

**KidChaor:** Hey, Tom.

**MajorTom:** Hey, Kaz, was' up?

**KidChaor:** 2 tired 2 port. U?

**MajorTom:** ditto

_PeytonicMaster has logged in._

**PeytonicMaster:** What is up, my bros?

**KidChaor:** 0

**MajorTom:** o?

**KidChaor:** zero=nada

**PeytonicMaster:** l33t, d00d

**MajorTom:** Uh-oh. Peyton's speaking l33t again.

_ChaotiKween has logged in._

**ChaotiKween:** Hey guys.

**MajorTom:** Hi Sarah!

**PeytonicMaster:** Sarah!

**ChaotiKween:** Guess we were all a little 2 tired 4 Chaotic?

**MajorTom:** Yep. I'm beat. Test in Earth Science.

**PeytonicMaster:** I b3t K4zzy 4c3d 1t!

**ChaotiKween:** Where is Kaz? This is his chat room, isn't it?

**KidChaor:** Sorry. I was answering a call on my Code Scanner.

**MajorTom:** From who?

**PeytonicMaster:** Oooooohhhhh, Kazzer! Who's callin' ya'?

**KidChaor:** It's not what you think!

**ChaotiKween:** How do you know what we're thinking?

**KidChaor:** I can see it in your text! O.o

**MajorTom:** Kaz and his girlfriend sitten' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes H'earring in a baby carriage!

**ChaotiKween:** XP Eeewwwww!

**KidChaor:** That was…wrong, somehow.

**PeytonicMaster:** MajorT, u r loopy!

**KidChaor:** Wait, where did that "somehow" come from!? It WAS wrong!

**PeytonicMaster:** It's a magical "somehow".

**MajorTom:** I want a magical "somehow"!

**ChaotiKween:** Here you go! (gives you a magical "somehow")

**MajorTom:** Yea! :)

**PeytonicMaster:** How do you make a penguin look happy?

**ChaotiKween:** Wha?

**MajorTom:** O.O

**KidChaor:** Um…put a smile on its face?

**ChaotiKween:** But penguins have beaks, they can't smile.

**MajorTom:** Well they suck, then!

**PeytonicMaster:** The penguins will get you for saying that! XO

**KidChaor:** Ooooohhh, we're SO scared (sarcasm)

**PeytonicMaster:** (gasp) The penguins are afraid of sarcasm!

**KidChaor:** Then I have a secret weapon to defeat them! Mwahahahahahaha! XD

**MajorTom:** But they also have a secret weapon! Cute little missile launchers strapped to their cute little backs! KABOOM!

**ChaotiKween:** You guys are so weird.

**KidChaor:** Then what're you?

**ChaotiKween:** I'm a pyromaniac. (also sarcasm)

**PeytonicMaster:** Ooooooohhh! FIRE! Sizzle!

**KidChaor:** Great balls of fire!

**MajorTom:** Big, giant, flying, bouncing balls!

**KidChaor:** Darn it, Tom! Balls can't bounce AND fly!

**ChaotiKween:** What in the WORLD is wrong with you two!?

**PeytonicMaster:** Their insane.

**KidChaor:** Not as insane as you.

**MajorTom:** Least I'm not short.

**ChaoticKween:** Who's short?

**KidChaor:** I dunno. H'earring?

**MajorTom:** Puny one.

**KidChaor:** Not if I chop your legs off!

**PeytonicMaster:** Wait, whose chopping peoples' legs off?

**ChaotiKween: **Does anyone have anything realistic to talk about? Like, what happened to you in school today or something?

**KidChaor:** Tom got yelled at by our Math teacher for saying "sexuality" in front of an underclassman.

**MajorTom:** He's so stuck up! I do that just to tick him off!

**PeytonicMaster:** I once got into trouble for eating in the Band room.

**ChaotiKween:** You guys make me feel better about my intelligence.

**MajorTom:** You need _us_ to feel smart!?

**KidChaor:** I just look at Klay and I feel smarter!

**PeytonicMaster:** That's the only reason you hang out with us!? To feel smarter!? I'm going to go cry in a dark corner! T.T

**KidChaor:** Why not a brightly lit corner?

**ChaotiKween:** Because that would defeat the purpose, Kaz.

**PeytonicMaster:** Snicklefritz!!!!!!!!! X3

**ChaotiKween:** Who ARE you crazy people!?

**MajorTom:** That's a good question. I'll tell you once I find out.

**KidChaor:** Two plus two equals chair! I'm so smart!

**MajorTom:** Now I'm confused…where did THAT come from?

**PeytonicMaster:** You poor confuzzled soul!

**ChaotiKween:** I'm pretty sure "confuzzled" isn't a word.

**PeytonicMaster:** Well it is now!

**ChaotiKween:** Stop making up words!

**KidChoar:** Pretty soon we're going to have to publish a dictionary.

**PeytonicMaster:** XD Can we name it after me?

**MajorTom:** Sure! We'll call it the Peyton Dumb-Dumb Dictionary!

**ChaotiKween:** Very funny, Tom.

**KidChaor:** I hate Algebra. Reality sucks.

**PeytonicMaster:** The FABRIC of reality sucks.

**ChaotiKween:** But the fabric's so silky!

**MajorTom:** I'll bet.

**PeytonicMaster:** I'll bet 200, 000 dollars!

**KidChaor:** Yeah, like you HAVE that much money!

**ChaotiKween:** Hmmmmm. Snicklefritz?

**PeytonicMaster:** XO MY WORD! NO SAY-SAY!

**KidChaor:** What the heck is with the "say-say"?

**MajorTom:** He thinks it's "bad." XD

**ChaotiKween:** Carbs are bad, drugs are bad, neutering pets is bad…but neutering boyfriends is okay!

**PeytonicMaster:** o.0

**KidChaor:** X(

**MajorTom:** I hurt…somewhere special…

**KidChaor:** Sarah, I can't believe…you just typed that…in my chat room…

**MajorTom:** I can.

**ChaotiKween:** Yeah, well, guess what!?

**PeytonicMaster:** CHICKEN BUTT!

**MajorTom:** Chickens love soccer!

**KidChaor:** I imagine they do.

**PeytonicMaster:** Of course they do! What do you think they did for fun!?

**ChaotiKween:** Got deep fried.

**KidChaor:** Well, you're a happy one.

**ChatiKween: **You guys are all freaks.

**MajorTom:** But we're freaks who are your friends.

**PeytonicMaster:** I'm offended. Sarah called me a freak. Kaz, aren't you offended?

**KidChaor:** People call me a freak all the time. I don't care.

**MajorTom:** Yes you do.

**KidChaor:** No I don't.

**MajorTom:** Yes you do! You get all pouty and stuff when someone calls you it at school!

**KidChaor:** I do not!

**ChaotiKween:** You get that way whenever someone disses UnderWorlders too.

**KidChaor:** Hey! What is this!? "Pick on Kaz" Day!? Fine! Tomorrow's "Everyone Step On Tom's Ego" Day! Officially! We're putting it on the calendars.

**PeytonicMaster:** This is entertaining.

**MajorTom: **I don't have an ego…

**ChaotiKween:** (cough-yesyoudo-cough)

**MajorTom:** I see that!

**PeytonicMaster:** Wait, wait, wait! I totally got it! Let's roleplay!

**KidChaor:** . . . . . .

**MajorTom:** . . . . . .

**ChaotiKween:** . . . . . .

**KidChaor:** And people call me a nerd.

**PeytonicMaster:** You guys are no fun!

**MajorTom:** Oh, we're lost of fun. We're just choosing to be boring.

**ChaotiKween:** Yeah, and five seconds ago you were choosing to be insane.

**KidChaor:** Touché.

**PeytonicMaster:** Hey! How'd you do that!?

**KidChaor:** Do what?

**PeytonicMaster:** Get that little line thingy above the e?

**KidChaor:** I dunno.

**ChaotiKween:** Well, you three can go right ahead and try and figure out the mystery of the "line thingy." I'm going to bed. Good night.

_ChaotiKween has logged off._

**MajorTom:** Bye?

**PeytonicMaster:** Well, I'd better go too. I've got midterms tomorrow!

**KidChaor:** See ya' Peyton!

**MajorTom:** Bye!

**PeytonicMaster:** G'night my fellow Chaotic players! But don't despair! Peyton shall return again! But until that time comes…THINK OF MEEEEEEEEEE! THINK OF ME FONDLY WHEN WE SAY GOOOOOOOD-BYYYYEEEE—

_KidChaor has kicked PeytonicMaster from the chatroom._

_PeytonicMaster has logged off._

**KidChaor: **If I didn't do that, he'd have been typing that all night.

**MajorTom:** Wouldn't put it past the guy!

**KidChaor: **I think I'll go to bed too. See you, Tom.

**Majortom:** 'Night Kaz.

_MajorTom has logged off._

_KidChaor has logged off._

_Chaotic Online Chatroom closed._

* * *

_Aheh…I know it got really stupid. But, hey, teens will be teens. In fact, a lot of that was taken from a notebook my friends and I used to pass around writing messages back and forth to one another. Of course, the language in some spots was considerably…naughtier but it was hilarious! Too bad I couldn't put in the bit about the fund raiser…_

"_And no rudies. Every time you try to write a rudie, a little sackperson dies somewhere." –Little Big Planet_


	7. r0fl d00d

_It has returned! Dun, dun, duuunnnnn! Fear it! And also ph34r mhy l33t typ1I\Ig sk1llz! Heh, heh, how do you like _them_ snickerdoodles!?

* * *

_

**rofl, d00d

* * *

**

_Welcome to the Chaotic Online Chatroom._

_MajorTom has logged in._

**MajorTom:** Hello? Is anyone there?

_ChaotiKween has logged in._

**ChaotiKween: **Hey Tom, what're you doing here?

**MajorTom: **I could ask you the same thing.

**ChaotiKween: **I was doing homework and I noticed you were online so I logged in too. What're you doing online?

**MajorTom:** Kaz got grounded and got his Code Scanner taken away so we're gonna talk in here.

**ChaotiKween:** He got his Code Scanner taken away but not his computer?

**MajorTom:** I think he's more traumatized about his Code Scanner.

_KidChaor has logged in._

**MajorTom:** Speak of the devil…

**KidChaor: **Hey guys!

**ChaotiKween:** How'd you get yourself grounded, Kaz?

_PeytonicMaster has logged in._

**PeytonicMaster:** Kazzy got grounded!?

**KidChaor:** Tom! X(

**MajorTom:** What?

**KidChaor:** You weren't supposed to tell!

**Chaotikween:** Come on Kaz, spill it. Why're you grounded?

**KidChaor:** I got into a fight at school.

**PeytonicMaster:** O.O

**ChaotiKween:** No way.

**MajorTom:** He did! I saw him! He threw his Geometry text book at this jock named Kevin and Kevin punched him the stomach and then Kaz punched Kevin in the eye!

**PeytonicMaster:** Epic, my bro!

**KidChaor:** Shut up, Tom. It's not funny. I got into a lot of trouble.

**ChaotiKween: **Why'd you throw your text book at him anyway?

**KidChaor:** He's a jerk and he's always picking on me and he pissed me off. Can we talk about something else please?

**MajorTom:** Sarah's doing homework.

**PeytonicMaster:** h0m3w0rk 1s n0t l33t! h0m3w0rk 1s 3V1L!!!!!!!! 4ll h0m3w0rk mu5t d13!!!

**ChaotiKween:** Sure Peyton, whatever you say.

**KidChaor:** I got most of my homework for English wrong.

**MajorTom:** So did I!

**KidChaor:** Only 'cause you copied off me!

**MajorTom:** Only 4-20!

**ChaotiKween:** Because that's such a huge difference.

**PeytonicMaster:** We had a fundraiser at my school today.

**MajorTom:** Fundraisers suck, I never sell anything!

**KidChaor:** Tom has issues with fundraisers.

**ChaotiKween:** What was the fundraiser for?

**PeytonicMaster:** Pies.

**KidChaor:** I like pumpkin pie.

**MajorTom:** Pumpkins suck! Anything THAT orange must be gay!

**ChaotiKween:** You're having a bad day, aren't you?

**KidChaor:** Could be worse. You could be selling cookie dough.

**MajorTom:** I hate those cookie dough fundraiser. Who wants to buy cookie dough from some strange kid who randomly walks up to their door!? They could just go to the store and buy some!

**PeytonicMaster: **You burp like a chicken goes moo!

**ChaotiKween:** Uh, what?

**KidChaor:** Did I…miss something?

**MajorTom: **That's just spiffy!

**ChaotiKween:** I really can't think of response to that. It's too weird.

**KidChaor:** Is it? Well don't correct it! Weird is good!

**ChaotiKween:** (corrects it)

**PeytonicMaster:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**MajorTom:** Wait, what?

**KidChaor:** Why do we have to learn Geometry?

**PeytonicMaster:** I dunno. What's Geometry?

**ChaotiKween:** Shapes. And…stuff.

**MajorTom:** We don't even use half the stuff they teach us! Like proofs! Who uses proofs!?

**KidChaor:** AAAHHHHH! Proofs! I hate proofs! Die, proofs, die! (drowns proofs)

**PeytonicMaster:** Wow. Violence.

**ChaotiKween:** So, what do you hate more? OverWorlders or proofs?

**MajorTom:** That's a stupid question.

**KidChaor:** Proofs, definitely proofs.

**MajorTom:** Is anyone paying any attention to me?

**PeytonicMaster:** Why would we pay attention to you? We're broke.

**MajorTom:** Ha, ha, very funny.

**KidChaor:** Ramen! It's noodleishus!

**ChaotiKween:** Great, now Kaz is making up words.

**PeytonicMaster:** You have Namen Roodles!?

**MajorTom:** No he doesn't.

**KidChaor:** Yes, I do!

**MajorTom:** You do not!

**KidChaor:** Do to!

**ChaotiKween:** Boys, boys! Save it for the bad guys!

**PeytonicMaster:** Like Klay!

**KidChaor:** I hate that guy, he's such a jerk.

**MajorTom:** Yeah, well, he never tried to scam you.

**ChaotiKween:** Klay's tried to scam everyone.

**PeytonicMaster:** Wee-ooo-wee-ooo! Negativity alert!

**KidChaor:** Oh noes! Negativity is the arch enemy of the smiley face symbol! :)

**MajorTom:** Save the smiley face symbol so he can take over the world! :)

**ChaotiKween:** Here we go again…

**KidChaor:** Kitty! :3

**PeytonicMaster:** Party Kitty! *:3

**MajorTom:** Evil Kitteh! X3

**KidChaor:** Smiley face symbols and text-kittens will overthrow the world! :) :3

**ChaotiKween:** Until the fuzzy pink bunny slippers invade!

**PeytonicMaster:** No! Anything but that!

**MajorTom:** From the deepest pits of the Spirit World…come the fuzzy pink bunny slippers!

**ChaotiKween:** Line stealer. That's from Yu Yu Hakusho.

**KidChaor:** And you would know that, how?

**PeytonicMaster:** O.O Sarah watches anime!?

**MajorTom:** What's anime?

**PeytonicMaster:** Cartoon from Japan.

**ChaotiKween: **They're not cartoons!

**KidChaor:** Otaku.

**MajorTom:** What's an otaku?

**PeytonicMaster:** Someone's who's insanely obsessed with anime. Like, they'd die without it.

**ChaotiKween:** I am not an otaku!

**KidChaor:** Only newbie otaku deny that they're otaku. Sarah's a newb otaku!

**ChaotiKween: **XP Nerd!

**PeytonicMaster:** Now, now, let's not resort to name calling.

**KidChaor:** Obsessed freak!

**ChaotiKween:** Dork!

**MajorTom:** Uh, Sarah, weren't you the one who was just telling us to save it for the bad guys?

**KidChaor:** Yeah, well, you're a GIRL!

**PeytonicMaster:** OoO

**MajorTom:** O.o

**ChaotiKween:** This means WAR, Kaz. X(

_ChaotiKween has logged off._

**KidChaor:** Uh-oh.

**MajorTom:** Totally. You're royally screwed next time you port.

**PeytonicMaster:** Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**KidChaor: **Am I gonna get killed?

**MajorTom:** Most probably.

**KidChaor:** Well, I'd better start writing my will. And doing my homework. If my parents come up here and see me on my computer with half finished World History homework on my bed, I'll be in really DEEP trouble. See you guys around!

_KidChaor has logged off._

**PeytonicMaster:** Wait a second, this is Kaz's chatroom, isn't it?

**MajorTom:** Yeah, why?

**PeytonicMaster:** Then if Kazzer logs off doesn't that mean--

_This chatroom has closed._

_PeytonicMaster has logged off._

_MajorTom has logged off._

* * *

_Whoops, Kaz got a little absent minded there. This one doesn't seem as funny to me as the first one did. There is some stuff in there from our notebook but not as much as the first one. _

_Sarah's gonna murder Kazzy. X3_


	8. Forget Me Not

_I don't know where this came from. I just got attacked with the plot bunny of it, one night…_

_Anyway, to clear something up: concerning the events that occurred in the episode _Mister E_, I think Kaz might have made a deal with the M'Arrilian Chieftain, like a trade or something. If he does something for the M'Arrilians then they'll let H'earring go. _

_Like I said though, that's just a theory...which might just be disproven by the upcoming season.

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not

* * *

**

Kaz pressed his back firmly against the rock wall, feeling a lump swelling in his throat and willing himself not to look down as he shimmied along the narrow ledge. If he fell now, he'd be Code for sure.

So he turned his chocolate eyes towards the sky and concentrated on feeling the stone move beneath his sneakers. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he reached a wide, stone outcrop. There, he promptly sat down on his rear with a gasp and licked his lips, trying to regain control of his suddenly erratic heart rate.

Now where to go from here…?

Going on a Scan Quest by yourself was not the smartest thing to do but Kaz so desperately wanted to find a way to help H'earring escape the M'Arrilian's control without having to resort to—

He shook his head, clearing himself of such thoughts. He'd only do that if it came to it.

Kaz looked around for a way to continue his journey upwards. The top of the mountain was supposed to hold secrets—secrets like plants that manipulated memories and stones that could explode and coat your enemy in a paralyzing substance. Kaz was hoping to use the latter of the two; if he could get H'earring far enough away from the M'Arrilian…

"Great," He muttered, "I'm stuck." He chewed on his lip for a moment, then paused and looked behind him, "You're kidding." The rock wall behind him was a practically built by nature to climb. But some of the footholds would be too small for Kaz to climb with his shoes on. Grumbling, the boy pulled off his shoes, stuffed his socks inside them, rolled up his baggy cargo pants, and started climbing. His fingertips went numb a quarter of the way up.

When he finally reached the top, he flopped onto the earth, relishing the cold breeze that tossed his spikes, and crawled on all fours to the opposite edge and look over the side. He could see nothing but gray-white mist swirling below. He was really high up. Kaz tilted his head back, shielding his eyes to try and see the top of the mountain. To no avail; the mountain's peak was too high to see.

Something cracked and Kaz felt his weight shift.

He reached for his Code Scanner but the stone beneath him gave way and he slid over the side with a yell of panic. With one last, frantic, grasp, he managed to grab hold of the edge and hang on. But he didn't have the strength to haul himself back up. Kaz forced himself to let go with one hand and reach for his Scanner again but the mountain, it seemed, was determined to protect its secrets from everyone.

The rocks snapped loose under his hands and he fell. His Code Scanner slipped from his fingers and was lost in the mist.

Kaz screamed all the way down until he was swallowed by the haze that blocked the ground from view.

* * *

Najarin didn't leave his castle home very often unless he knew there was trouble stirring. He often felt it in the air that surrounded Lake Ken-i-po.

And now he felt it very close.

The OverWorlder drifted along the shore, watching for signs of trouble. There seemed to be none; the lake was as dreary and peaceful as it had ever been. Then something on the shoreline caught his eye. He moved closer, tensing; he sensed no malicious intent but one could never be too careful.

As he got a clearer view, Najarin raised his eyebrows.

A _human_ lay trapped in the tall reeds that ringed the swampy side of the shore. They were tattered and torn and looked in quite a bad way. Najarin poked his staff underneath the human and gently flipped them over. A human alright, and a boy, by the looks of things. His pale skin was scraped and bruised and covered in dirt and dried bits of blood that water had not managed to wash off, his clothes were in ruins; he had only the rags of a shirt left and what might have been pants were torn to shreds all the way up to his thighs; his hair was matted and looked to be red but Najarin couldn't be sure, and there was a mask of brown-red on the side of his face. No doubt from a head injury.

Najarin considered the human for a moment or two and then waved his fingers. The boy floated into the air and hovered behind Najarin as the OverWorlder made his way back into his castle.

* * *

Najarin was sitting in a chair at a table flooded by books when he heard a soft and pitiful moan from behind him. He looked around at the human boy who he'd placed on a sofa by the fireplace. The OverWorlder had disposed of the boy's tattered clothing and dressed his wounds.

"Are you awake?" He asked and the boy groaned again. His eyes fluttered and he pushed himself into a sitting position with a painful grunt. His fingers immediately went to the bandages wrapped around his head and he blinked a couple of times, taking in shallow breaths.

"Wh…where…am I?"

"The OverWorld, Lake Ken-i-po." Najarin replied as the boy blinked rapidly.

"I…I can't…see." He rubbed his hands across his eyes, whimpering, "E-everything's…blurry!"

Najarin frowned and stepped over to the human. He grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled it away from his face, "Hold still." The boy obeyed. Najarin crouched down and looked into those vacant chocolate eyes, "Ah, you have a virus in your sight. I can remove it if you permit me." The boy paused and then nodded slowly as though he did not completely understand. Najarin pressed his hand over the boy's eyes. A soft, blue glow traced his hand and he pulled away. The boy blinked and then focused on the OverWorlder.

"Thanks…uh…"

"Najarin."

"Najarin…" The boy nodded once.

"And what are you doing here? Why were you so badly wounded?" Najarin sat back in a chair, weaving his fingers together and ready to listen to a very long story.

"I…don't know…" Panic suddenly filled the human's eyes, "I don't know! I don't know what happened! I…I don't even know…who I am!" He looked around wildly at Najarin, "Wh-who am I!? H-how—!?"

"Hush," Najarin held up a hand and the boy stopped, breathing heavily, "You are human, are you not?"

"I…I…I don't…know…" Tears bubbled to life in those innocent chocolate eyes.

"Hmmmm," Najarin fell into silence as he thought. The boy on the sofa continued his heavy, erratic breathing, "I did not find a Code Scanner on you though it could have been lost."

"A-and humans…they…they're supposed to have those things?" The boy asked, rubbing tears from his eyes, still breathing rather heavily. They smeared down his cheeks anyway. Najarin thought the boy to be maybe in what humans called the "teenage years" but the way the way the boy was sniveling made the OverWorld Muge pity him as though he were a child.

"Normally, yes." Najarin replied, "But yours may have been lost or stolen. Do you remember the last thing that happened to you?"

The boy shook his head back and forth, chest heaving.

_He's panicking._ Najarin thought and then the boy's eyes rolled back and he keeled over. He'd fainted. Najarin sighed and got to his feet, conjuring a blanket to set over the unconscious youth, _Odd, he seems familiar. But then, so many humans come and go. I cannot expect to remember them all._

* * *

Najarin ended up calling him Khyrin; in Pergonian (the original language of Perim) it meant 'lightning fire.'

At first the name was a joke because the boy was constantly firing questions at Najarin—What's that? Who's this? Where is that? Why're you doing this? But Najarin soon realized that the nameless lad was reacting to the word like someone was calling to him. So the name stuck and he was Khyrin.

And he was a leech.

He followed Najarin everywhere he could, sometimes silent, sometimes not. After the first week of trauma, he'd gotten a firm foothold on the idea that he wasn't human. If he were a human, he'd speculated, he'd have remembered it, he was sure. And, he'd said when Najarin had argued that Khyrin couldn't even remember how he'd lost his memory, if he really was human why weren't any other humans looking for him? So Khyrin had convinced himself that he was a Creature, arguing heatedly that he simply couldn't recall how to use his powers.

Najarin stopped trying to argue with the boy. Khyrin was impossibly stubborn but also very curious and eager to explore. When he wasn't pestering Najarin, he was holed up in the OverWorlder's extensive library, reading—or trying to read—the books there. The majority of the books were in Common (what humans called English) but there were quite a few old texts that were written in ancient Pergonian. There were very few Creatures in Perim who could still read ancient Pergonian.

Najarin had thought that Khyrin would have coming running to him in order to learn how to read the language. But when he didn't, the old Muge figured the boy had given up and stuck with the Common books. However, when Najarin peered into his library a few weeks later, he discovered Khyrin propped against a mountain of pillows, one of the Pergonian texts in his hands.

_He learns very quickly._ The OverWorlder had thought to himself as he drifted away, _But I am still not convinced he is a Creature. He appears human, no matter what he says. I think I will take him to Maxxor and see what he has to say on the matter…_

* * *

Khyrin was completely absorbed in the book. He'd been reading it for the past three days and found it absolutely fascinating. _Gilfliem_ the cover had said in spiraling gold leaf. Khyrin knew it translated to "Phantom" in Common and immediately became interested. He'd expected to find a tome about ghosts and hauntings and such things but what he had gotten was something completely different.

Confused about what he'd been reading, Khyrin had checked the cover again and discovered that there was some gold leaf that had flaked off over time. He'd run his fingers over the indents in the thick leather, tracing the runes, figuring out the letters, and translating them.

_Gilfliem Chrofous_.

"Phantom Memories."

Khyrin carefully flipped the ancient book open again until he found the passage he'd left off on, the smell of old paper and ink wafting over him, and settled back against his mound of pillows to read…

_**Phantom Memories: Amnesia of the Mind**_

"_The mind stores all memories that are obtained throughout life. It keeps them safe and reachable for further use. All memories may not be true; as outside events warrant changes considering the method of memory storage; but they are there._

"_Still, it is possible for memories to be lost. This can either be attributed to the different methods of forgetting (see section F) or to what is commonly known as amnesia. _

"_Amnesia can be caused by various events to the brain. Motivated forgetting has been attributed to amnesia as it is the repression of unwanted memories. This theory is relevant and has been tested. In most cases, however, one is inclined to only repress those memories which caused them trauma so this is not necessarily a complete case of amnesia._

"_Most amnesia cases, we have found, are caused through Mugic, an unusual amount of extreme trauma, or—the most likely reason—a severe head injury."_

Khryin remembered the bandages that had been wrapped around his head when he'd woken up. Had he hit his head somehow? Was that why he couldn't remember anything? Perhaps he had been in a fight with another Creature and they'd beaten him senseless? Fighting? Another Creature? Maybe. Khryin returned to his reading,

"_Current studies indicate that it takes a very long and tedious amount of time to cure amnesia if, indeed, it can be completely cured at all. Damage to the mind—as it is a delicate thing—can become dangerously permanent if left alone. We have tried several simple methods of remembering (see section R) such as a strong stimuli that will help a patient regain access to their locked memories. These methods have been largely ineffective."_

Khyrin sighed and hung his head, scraggly red hair dangling in his face. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. Then he caught the word "however" at the beginning of the next paragraph and he eagerly continued his reading,

"_However, rumors have reached our humble study group of certain plants that can influence memories. As soon as we complete our studies here, we will head out in search of this plant to see if these rumors are true._

"_(for more information, see section P)."_

Khyrin hastily flipped through the old book to section P and started skimming for any sign of the aforementioned plant. His gaze settled upon a portion of writing that was rather sloppier than the rest of the neatly printed—if slightly over dramatic—writing. Khyrin brushed his bangs out of his face and read it,

_**Phantom Memories: Plants: Memory Rose**_

"_The plant, we have learned, is called Memory Rose. We know not what it looks like nor any other physical detail of it aside from the idea that it can manipulate one's memory. Much to our dismay, we found the rose unreachable as it is situated at the top of a mountain that is impossible to scale. There are forces guarding it more powerful than Mugic. One of our cohorts suggested that perhaps the Cothica itself bars the way as the very forces of nature seemed to turn against us with each step we climbed. It is possible that this is so. We will not continue to seek the Memory Rose; scientific and Mugicial experimentation is not worth the lives of our companions."_

The runes seemed to vibrate before Khyrin and then blur together.

He realized he was crying.

He realized he'd gotten his hopes up.

He realized he desperately wanted to know who he was.

With a heart-wrenching cry of pain and sorrow, Khyrin threw the book away from him as hard as he could. It hit the edge of a table and tumbled the floor, flat on its back, pages open to the ceiling.

Then Khyrin drew his knees up to his chest, buried his face in his arms, and started to sob his sorry heart out.

Najarin found him sometime later, curled up, asleep, dried tears streaked down his face.

* * *

_And that's all you're getting because I'm a turd. X3_

_The continuation of this would have been that Khyrin sort of sees Najarin as a "father figure" as he can remember nothing else. But when Najarin takes him to see Maxxor, Khyrin feels like Najarin's been stringing him along and runs away. He gets into some trouble with Notholax (did I spell that right? who cares, he's ugly and stupid) and gets saved by—and you probably saw this coming—Tom. Tom recognizes him as Kaz and Khyrin, who's gotten used to his new life, gets scared, freaks out, and runs back to Najarin. _

_Then Tom, Sarah, and Peyton show up at Najarin's and Khyrin is furious that Najarin is allowing them anywhere near him. He keeps snarling at them, and picking on them, and generally making a giant jerk of himself. He randomly decides to hate humans. This absolutely crushes Tom who is trying to convince Khyrin he's Kaz. Khyrin won't hear any of it and locks himself in his room. Najarin gets angry with Khyrin and charges in saying that the other three have gone after the Memory Rose. Khyrin feels guilty and—even though he "hates humans"—he goes after them because he doesn't want to see them killed. _

_He gets to them and tells them they're going to their deaths but they won't listen so starts heading back to Najarin's saying they're stupid humans anyway. A M'arrilian attacks him along the way and he has no choice but to start climbing the mountain after the others. The M'arrilian blasts them off the side of the cliff and starts a huge avalanche. It gets crushed in the falling rocks. _

_After the avalanche is over, Khyrin's been hit on the head again and it's rattled his brain into the right place so he remembers he's Kaz and he feels bad for how he treated his friends. Then he remembers that he doesn't have his Code Scanner so he can't get back home so it doesn't matter anyway. Peyton produces it with a flourish and says that when they found it they started looking for him. _

_Happily Ever After! _

_Yep. _


	9. Not There When You Needed Me

_This is based on the picture I did on dA. If you want the whole story behind it, you'll have to check it out there. It goes by the same title there…

* * *

_

**Not There When You Needed Me

* * *

**

"_Tom? Um…are you there? I…I really need to…talk to you. Okay, um…"_

End of Message.

"_Tom, I know I said some really…some really, really stupid things but I…you…(sigh)"_

End of Message.

"_Please, Tom…I…this isn't what I wanted to…forget it…"_

End of Message.

"_I don't blame you anymore. Really, I swear it. I just really, really, need to talk to you. Please, Tom."_

End of Message.

"_I…nevermind."_

End of Message.

"_I'm not mad at you, Tom…really. I just…it hurts and I…why didn't we just…why didn't I just…why does this stuff happen!? It's not fair!? I…I…gah!"_

End of Message.

"_I—(clatter)"_

End of Message.

"_I'll stop bugging you. I just wanted to talk to you, Tom, and…I…I just thought maybe that we could…that we could…th-that this c-c-could all—."_

End of Message.


	10. Forgetting You With All My Heart

_The continuation of "Not There When You Needed Me."

* * *

_

**Forgetting You With All My Heart

* * *

**

"_Kaz…I'm sorry."_

End of Message.


	11. Dream Wrecker

_This drabble is based on an episode summary I read on Wikipedia. What I got here is based completely on what I read. And when I read it I seriously _freaked out_!

* * *

_

**Dream Wrecker

* * *

**

Tom ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk, panting for breath and sweat staining the front of his shirt. He rounded a corner, tripped, and his the pavement hard only to leap up again and keep running. Blood trickled down his chin from a cut on his lip and his hands stung from the impact.

But he kept going.

Tom barreled through the front door of a house and bounced off the walls as he ran down the entrance halls.

"Tom—!" Came a voice form the kitchen but Tom ignored it and ran up the stairs and threw open the door to the familiar bedroom.

It was empty.

The laptop on the desk was on, glowing with an email identical to the one Tom had received moments before. "Devistation and Reform" by Relient K was coming from the stereo across the room.

"…_Destroy everything I love and the worst part is I'll put my heart out, reconstruct, but in the end it's nothing but a shell of what I had when I first started."_

"Kaz isn't here." Tom spun around and saw Mrs. Kalinkas looking at him worridly, "He suddenly ran off without saying anything. Is everything alright, Tom?"

"_An injury I'll cause with my own fist seems to me to be slightly masochistic."_

"Fine," He said breathlessly, "Just…fine."

A lie.

"_But there'd be no story without all this dissension. So I inflict the conflict with the upmost of intentions."_

"Are you sure? Your lip is bleeding…"

Bleeding.

A voice in the back of Tom's mind said, _What if he does something really stupid?_

Tom pushed past Mrs. Kalinkas, practically flew down the stairs, and exploded out the front doors, hitting the sidewalk and jarring his ankle. He kept running, wincing as his wounded foot pounded on the cement.

He ran all the way to the forest at the edge of town and dodged through the trees, wheezing. His head spun. He slowed to a limping walk, holding a stitch in his side, and kept moving. If Kaz was where Tom thought he was, then Tom had to move deeper into the forest.

The shadows lengthened.

Over the crunch of his footsteps, Tom heard someone crying. He turned off the path and patted the trunk of a Y-shaped tree as he passed it. The familiarity of it was comforting in this distressing moment.

He found Kaz curled underneath a giant, dead black-barked tree, shoulders shaking as he cried. The red Code Scanner in his hands was covered in tear drops.

Tom dropped down to sit beside him, wiping sweat from his forehead. He licked his lips and tasted dried blood.

"Come on, Kaz," Tom put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Don't be like that. It…it was just a game."

"I know," Kaz moaned, tears streaking his face as he looked up at Tom, "But it was our game! It was _our_ game, Tom!"

Tom bit his lip but it hurt so he stopped. They sat without talking for a while, kaz occasionally sniffing as he rubbed his eyes dry.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Kaz's voice was husky. He'd been crying for a while.

"I dunno…" Tom felt a lump in his throat. His vision blurred and a few hot tears leaked out before he quickly brushed them away, "This isn't fair! This isn't fair at all!" He picked up a stone and hurled it away with a wordless cry, "We could still do something! We could still help! I hate them for doing this! I hate them all…" He put his face in his hands with a shuddering, dry sob.

No one said anything.

Then Kaz took a breath, hesitated, and finally said in a cracked whisper, as though it hurt him to say it,

"It's over, Tom. All of it. Chaotic's gone…they shut it down."

* * *

_I kid you not. Chaotic seriously gets shut down. _

_I think that if Chaotic was real and I was a part of it and it got shut down then I'd cry to. It's Kaz's worst nightmare, I think._


	12. The Endless Below

_Another abandoned fan fic plot line! Cute story but not really my thing so I dropped it. Okay, plot time! _

_Tom's the prince and heir to the throne of a vast kingdom and is being forced into an arranged marriage with the Princess of the neighboring kingdom. At first he wants nothing to do with Sarah and goes about making trouble with his best friends, the Royal Advisor's son, Kaz, and the son of the Captain of the Royal Guard, Peyton. But Sarah's got the hots for Tom and won't admit it to so Kaz and Peyton are forced to play matchmakers while struggling to keep Tom's darkest secret hidden…_

_Oh, and by the way…they're all mer-people. X3

* * *

_

**The Endless Below

* * *

**

Tom stuck his fingers underneath the coral and gold collar around his neck and itched the skin underneath with an irritated expression. The ruby and gold bracelets on his wrist jangled and he scowled at them too. Usually he could just get away with wearing the gold circlet set with a ruby but not today. No, today he'd been lavished with jewels and a cloak made of the skin of the Golden Snake that lived in the Dark Depths.

And all because of one lousy girl.

On either side of him were his parents, the King and Queen of the Western Blue, and behind them were the Royal Advisor and the Captain of the Royal Guard. On either side of them were their wives and their sons. The Royal Advisor's son, Kazdan (who preferred Kaz), and the Captain's son, Peyton, were Tom's best and only friends in the kingdom. He had too many secrets to get close to others.

Tom glanced over his shoulder at Kaz with an expression on his face that clearly said he didn't want to be where he was. Kaz grinned and shrugged. Tom scowled at him and face front again.

_Arranged marriages,_ He scoffed in his mind, trying to keep the exasperation from showing on his face as they waited outside their glimmering coral and gold palace, _Who does that anymore? It's stupid and unfair. And for what,_ Tom glanced at his father who floated impassively beside him, _A treaty? Ptsh, how come I have to suffer for it then?_

A movement in the distance, at first simply blurry dark shapes, then, as they moved closer, Tom realized it was the royal family of the Northern Blue sitting in a coral and quartz carriage drawn by Aqua-Steeds and surrounded by guards. The Aqua-Steeds were different from the ones in his family's stables; instead of deep blue scales and aqua-green manes, these ones had pallid white scales and light blue manes. The carriage pulled to halt in front of the group and the royal family descended.

"Greetings from the Western Blue," Tom's father said, bowing and holding out a hand to the King of the Northern Blue, "This is my wife and my son, Prince Thomas."

"Tom." The Prince grumbled but no one heard him.

"Greetings from the Northern Blue," The Northern King shook Tom's father's hand, "May I introduce my lovely wife and my daughter Princess Sarah."

Tom eyed the Princess. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were a light green that stood out sharply on her face. An icey blue fold of Aqua-Steed scales covered her chest, silver and diamond bracelets were clamped tightly on her wrists, a tiara of sea glass, crystal, and silver was perched on her head, and a sash made of Silver Snake skin was tied around her waist where human torso met fish tail. The scales on her tail were blue-green with an iridescent sheen of light green and white.

Tom bowed to her and she bowed back, giving him a smile he did not return. The adults continued to chat back and forth with one another, moving into the castle. The young teens followed them, Tom leading the way. When the Kings and Queens broke away to speak in their private lounge, Tom gladly took the opportunity to slip into the courtyard. The other three followed.

"So," He looked around at Princess Sarah who was floating there with her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side, "You're to be my husband." Tom said nothing. Kaz and Peyton looked between them, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"I'm Peyton!" The son of the Guard Captain stuck his hand out with a wide grin and Sarah shook it, "My dad's the Captain of the Royal Guard!" Peyton was well built with a powerful, bronze tail that flashed copper in the light. The bangs of his dark brown hair often floated into his dark emerald eyes but he paid them no mind.

"Kazdan, but, uh, call me Kaz! My father's the Royal Advisor." Sarah shook Kaz's hand as well. Tom still said nothing. Kaz had been his first friend and so was his closest companion. Kaz was short and scrawny for his age but had his pride. His chocolate eyes were bright with humor and intelligence, he somehow managed to keep his red-brown hair spiked out of his face, and his thin tail was covered in dark crimson scales that seemed to fade black. To anyone first meeting him, Kaz would appear to be a rather dark and brooding person simply because of his colors.

Tom, on the other hand, had black hair and brilliantly blue eyes. He was taller than Kaz but not taller than Peyton. Tom's tail was cerulean blue that shifted to sky blue and mingled with a hint of burgundy and violet. It was quite a beautiful spectacle to watch his tail catch the light and see the colors glitter and reflect.

"Sarah, darling, come here a minute please!" A voice called from within the castle. Sarah rolled her eyes but turned and swam back inside, hair streaming out behind her. Tom snorted as she left.

Kaz and Peyton turned to the Prince.

"So," Kaz said, "What're you are you going to do about her?"

"You make it sound like I should kill her off." Tom muttered, slightly disgruntled.

"No way!" Kaz rubbed the side of his face, "I'm just saying…well, you guys are getting married, right? Then, I mean—."

"What Kazzer's trying to say," Peyton cut in, enticing a scowl from Kaz, "Is that the Princess is going to find out your little secret sooner or later. Am I right?" Kaz rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Little secret?" Tom snorted, "I wouldn't call what I've got a 'little secret', not by a long shot. But…" He chewed on his lip for a moment or two, "I really don't think she should know."

"Dude," Peyton said, "It's not a disease! It's just a…a…a thing."

"A thing?" Kaz cocked an eyebrow up, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

"Calling what?" Sarah's voice asked and the three boys spun around to see her floating there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh…my…that is…I…" Kaz stumbled over his words, trying to find an answer that wouldn't spill his best friend's secret.

"Kaz's hobby." Tom interjected, saving his companion the trouble.

"Does it have something to do with those markings on your back?" Sarah put fingertip to the spiraling runes tattooed with careful precision onto Kaz's back. Kaz's face turned red, "What're they for, anyway?"

"You don't have Conjurers in your court?" Peyton asked.

"No," Sarah shook her head, "What's a Conjurer?"

"A Conjurer," Kaz said, "Is a master of all the elements and all the magic there is in the Blues. Even fire and earth magic. But it's dangerous and hard to become a Conjurer because…well…there's a risk."

"What's the risk?"

"The markings on my back—they're called _rorrimyia_, by the way—act as a conductor to absorb power and allow me to fire it out in any way I choose. The problem with that is that if I tap into something too big it'll kill me."

"Awful big risk for the Royal Advisor's son…" Sarah commented with a smile.

"My dad and I…don't always see eye-to-eye." Kaz replied, shrugging, "And I want to serve my friend in the best way possible when he takes the throne." Kaz smirked suddenly and bowed low to Sarah, "My Lady."

"If you do that again I'll punch you in the face." Sarah frowned.

"Ooooohhh, I like her!" Peyton laughed, clapping his hands together.

"Hmph." Tom snorted and crossed his arms sullenly, looking away across the courtyard.

"Don't mind Tom," Kaz chuckled, "He's just…being weird about this whole thing."

"Saraaaaahhhhh!" Came a voice from the castle again. The Princess sighed and swam back into the castle, leaving the boys alone again.

"Why're you giving her the cold shoulder?" Peyton asked quietly, swimming around to look at Tom. The Prince sighed and drummed his fingers on his arm, "She's cute and pretty and has a great personality—!"

"I don't want her to know what I am!" Tom hissed, "I don't want anyone outside my family and you guys to know! I…I'm…embarrassed about it." Then he promptly turned and swam off into the castle, opposite the direction Sarah had vanished.

"Well, this has gotten off to a great start." Peyton muttered, beckoning Kaz to follow him as he moved into the corridor of the castle that held their quarters, "Their supposed to be married and Tommy doesn't even want to talk to his fiancé!"

"Tom's stubborn but he's not stupid." Kaz said in response, swimming on his back beside his friend, "He's just scared of himself."

"Maybe he should talk to his dad." Peyton said more to himself than to Kaz.

"Tom won't talk to his dad anymore than I will." The soon-to-be-Court Conjurer grumbled, flipping back upright as they turned a corner, "But he really needs to stop blowing Princess Sarah off. They're going to be married and he doesn't want anything to do with her! It's ridiculous!"

"He needs to get his head in the right place." Peyton said, opening the door to his room.

"He needs to be hit with Cupid's Arrow." Kaz agreed, moving into his own room. The two nobles shut the doors to their rooms.

Seconds later they threw them open again, grinning across the hall at each other.

"Tom needs to get hit with an Arrow of Loooovvveeeee…!" Peyton said in a sing-song voice.

"But Cupid's unavailable!" Kaz responded, snickering.

"So let's play matchmaker!" They chanted together and laughed.

A pause and then Kaz said,

"Soooooo…do you have any idea how we're gonna do this?"

* * *

_And that's all you're getting. _

_I finally finished it though! Yeas! _

_So the rest of the story went that Kaz and Peyton set up Tom and Sarah in all these situations that were supposed to push them closer together. Most of them ended up awkward and funny. But it's not until Kaz and Peyton plan something completely stupid that puts both royals in so much danger that they get closer together. Peyton, Kaz, and Tom go down to explore the Deep Below; an area surrounded with bloodthirsty monsters who would love to eat a mer-person alive. It's also forbidden, naturally. So when Sarah tags along and they happen upon a monster things get a little nasty. Kaz taps deep into a source of magic and runs himself ragged and almost kills himself, Peyton gets knocked unconscious, and Tom saves Sarah's life by killing the monster. After that they kind of bond._

_Cliché-ish but sweet. But too much romance for my taste. I like relationships and pairings but doing a full blown fic based completely around it is a little more than I care to try. I'll stick with my angst, thank you very much. _

_Oh, yeah, and Tom's secret is that he's half human. That's his mom's fault. Sarah finds this out after Kaz nearly kills himself trying to save them. Kaz needs some medication from land so Tom goes up there and gets it. He can change between his mer-self and human-self.  
_


	13. lm40, d00d

_Another one? How'd this happen?

* * *

_

**lmao, d00d

* * *

**

_Welcome to the Chaotic Online Chatroom._

_KidChaor has logged in._

_PeytonicMaster has logged in._

**PeytonicMaster:** Kazzer! What's up, dude?

**KidChaor:** I'm tired…

_MajorTom has logged in._

**MajorTom:** I can barely type…

**PeytonicMaster:** What happened to you guys?

**KidChaor:** Some stupid fitness thing at our high school…I thought I was gonna die.

**MajorTom:** I can't feel my legs.

**PeytonicMaster:** I wonder where Sarah is.

**KidChaor: **I dunno.

**PeytonicMaster:** We cannot have a proper chatroom fun-fest without Sarah! XO

**KidChaor:** Says you. Guys night out.

**MajorTom:** To do what? Trade computer faces? XP

**KidChaor:** Party killer.

**PeytonicMaster: **But I wanna talk to Sarah…

**MajorTom:** Maybe she's in Chaotic.

**KidChaor:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**PeytonicMaster:** Are you guys gonna port?

**MajorTom:** Probably not. I'm beat.

**PeytonicMaster:** Sarah's probably lonely…

**KidChaor:** Caaaaaaaannnnn you feeeeeeeellll the loooooovvveeee toniiiiiiigggghhhhttt?

**MajorTom:** Shut up, Kaz.

_ChaotiKween has logged in._

**ChaotiKween:** I figured you guys'd be here when nobody ported.

**PeytonicMaster:** Hi Sarah!

**KidChaor:** Tom and I are 2 tired 2 port.

**ChaotiKween:** Again? Didn't his happen before?

**MajorTom:** Whoa. De-já-vu.

**PeytonicMaster:** Is that even how you spell that?

**KidChaor:** I dunno.

**ChaotiKween:** I thought you were the smart one, Kaz.

**MajorTom:** LOL, Kaz just got burned! XD

_Klayotic has logged in._

**Klayotic:** Hello, losers!

**KidChaor:** What the heck are you doing in my chatroom!?

**PeytonicMaster:** I think there's something in the rules about cockroaches invading other peoples chatrooms, Klay! X(

**Klayotic:** No need to get touchy. I'm just here for the view over Loserville.

**ChaotiKween:** What, did they run out of space for you in Gayville?

**MajorTom:** BURNED!

**KidChaor:** You know, unless I'm remembering this wrong, I think you got your butt handed to you in your last Drome match by a…how old was she, Peyton?

**PeytonicMaster:** Twelve, I think. X3

**Klayotic:** You're pushing it, KidChaor!

**MajorTom:** Oooohhh, we're SO scared! (sarcasm)

**Klayotic:** How'd you like your (censored) Scanner in your (censored) with a (censored) underneath the (censored) pan of (censored) hot sauce so much that you'll be (censored)ing out of your (censored) nose holes you (censored)(censored)(censored)!?

**ChaotiKween:** O.O

**PeytonicMaster:** o.O

**MajorTom:** Whoa…

**KidChaor:** Okay, that's enough of that!

_KidChaor has kicked Klayotic out of the chatroom. Klayotic's entry into the chatroom is blocked._

**ChaotiKween:** Why didn't you just do that in the first place?

**KidChaor:** I wanted to see if something funny would happen.

**PeytonicMaster:** Something funny!? With Klay!?

**KidChaor:** I, Kazdan Kalinkas, being of sound mind…

**MajorTom:** Since when have you ever had a sound mind?

**PeytonicMaster:** Sizzle! Kaz has been burned twice!

**ChaotiKween:** You guys are getting weird again and I have homework to finish. I'll see you guys next time you port.

**MajorTom:** Do not go, Sarah! I NEED you! You complete me!

**ChaotiKween:** What are you on!?

**MajorTom:** Caaaaaaaaannnnn you feeeeeeeelllll the looooooovvvveeeee toniiiiiigggggghhhhhhtttt?

**PeytonicMaster:** Didn't we already go through that?

**ChaotiKween:** IM yourself, Tom!

_ChaotiKween has logged out._

**PeytonicMaster:** Tom, what the heck are you doing!?

**MajorTom:** Kaz dared me to.

**KidChaor:** I did. X3 I'm so bad.

**MajorTom:** You only think you're bad.

**KidChaor:** I'm bad, you know it! I'm bad, I'll show it!

**PeytonicMaster:** ROTFL!!!!!!!

**MajorTom:** How is that funny?

**KidChaor:** And the public wonders how we stay friends…

**MajorTom:** XP

_SandMan has logged in._

**PeytonicMaster:** Who's that?

**SandMan:** Hi Kaz!

**KidChaor:** ????????

**SandMan:** It's me! Paul!

**MajorTom:** Who's Paul?

**KidChaor: **Hi Paul. Paul's Dr. Tanner's son.

**PeytonicMaster:** You mean that psychologist you went and saw?

**KidChaor: **Yep.

**MajorTom:** 'Cause Kaz is crazy.

**SandMan:** Wow, did you guys really write all that up there?

**PeytonicMaster:** No, it was the FUZZY PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS OF DOOM!!!!!

**KidChaor:** And the smiley faces!

**MajorTom:** And the penguins with the cute little rocket launchers strapped to their cute little backs!

**SandMan:** I don't think 4Kids would really let someone say "gay" on the TV.

**MajorTom:** ………

**KidChaor:** ………

**PeytonicMaster:** What's a 4Kids?

**SandMan:** I dunno.

**MajorTom:** Is that, like, the phrase of the day or something. I think it's been said three times now.

**KidChaor:** Nobody said it.

**PeytonicMaster:** No! Don't correct it!

**KidChaor: **We TYPED it.

**PeytonicMaster:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**SandMan:** You guys are weird.

**MajorTom:** FRIENDSHIP CAN SAVE THE UNIVERSE FROM DESTRUCTION!

**PeytonicMaster:** Friendship!

**KidChaor:** Are we playing a children's card game?

**MajorTom:** Super special awesome!

**SandMan:** Screw the rules, I've got money!

**PeytonicMaster:** Screw the rules, I've got green hair!

**SandMan:** You do?

**MajorTom:** No he doesn't. We're just making internet references because we have nothing else to talk about.

**KidChaor:** We're just THAT LAME!

**PeytonicMaster:** Hey! Who's lame! I'm not lame! Tom, are you lame?

**MajorTom:** Mmmmmmm, no.

**KidChaor:** Thanks guys. X(

**Sandman:** . . . . . .

**PeytonicMaster:** Now what're we supposed to do?

**MajorTom:** I dunno.

**Sandman:** If you were an animal, what would you be?

**MajorTom:** What the heck? Where'd you pull that from?

**Sandman:** I found it on facebook.

**KidChaor:** You have a facebook? Why?

**Sandman:** Why not?

**MajorTom:** I'd be a lion!

**PeytonicMaster:** Why would you be a lion!?

**KidChaor:** Because he's got an ego like one. Pride, get it, pride! XD

**Sandman:** I think I'd be a dog of some kind! Like a Pharaoh Hound!

**PeytonicMaster:** Kazzer'd be a squirrel 'cause he's nuts!

**KidChaor:** Yeah, well, you'd be a walrus!

**MajorTom:** Oooooohhhhhhhhhh! That was bad, Kaz, real bad.

**Sandman:** I can see that this is a private argument. See you!

_Sandman has logged out._

**PeytonicMaster:** You. Me. Drome match. Now.

**KidChaor:** But Peyton I'm in pajamas! I'm going to bed!

**PeytonicMaster:** NOW, Kaz.

**KidChaor:** Make me! XP

**PeytonicMaster:** Don't try me.

**MajorTom:** I GOTTA see this! Sarah! Where's Sarah! Sarah! You gotta see this!

_MajorTom has logged out._

**PeytonicMaster:** I'll be waiting at the Beta Drome. Kaz…

_PeytonicMaster has logged out._

**KidChaor:** Why do I do this to myself…?

_KidChaor has logged out._

_Chaotic Online Chatroom closed._

* * *

_Kaz needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. It seems to be quite good at getting him into trouble with his friends._

_Well, I think that's the last of the chatrooms. _

_Special guest appearances by Klay and Paul! Yeas for Paul! But not for Klay. He's a jerk-face. _

_Internet references from "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series". Look it up. Now. Hee hee._


	14. Ghosts of Players Past

_I came up with this idea after I watched _Last Stand, Part 1_. About how the Transport Center got shut down. But I sort of made it non-canon. Take it how you want it.

* * *

_

**Ghosts of Players Past**

It had been forty years since the last person had ported into the Port Court.

Forty years since someone had seen Chaotic.

And forty years since anyone had been to Perim.

After a series of dangerous events that had threatened the Code of the players occurred and the Codemasters had shut down the Transport Center, people began porting to Chaotic less and less. Soon, it came to the point where people stopped porting out all together. Chaotic was shut down and ceased to exist. For forty years, it lay dormant, waiting for a time when players could port to it once again.

And that time had finally come.

Criss felt his Code drop into the Transport Center of the Port Court and shook his head, still getting used to the feeling of porting. It had been a month since he'd first gotten his Transport Code but the feeling of porting still threw him off.

He looked around the Port Court for his friends and found them sitting at their usual table, waiting for him. He bounded off the Transport Center and ran across the Port Court to take a seat next to them.

"Hey Criss!" Donny grinned, passing him a plate full of fries while simultaneously making sure his blonde hair was still styled exactly as it should be, "You're late!"

"Sorry, I had homework to finish and Mom was watching me so I couldn't port." Criss explained, "Marko, toss me the ketchup!"

The German boy across the table from Criss deftly tossed the red bottle to him and Criss caught it. Marko was six feet tall and only fifteen with slick black hair that hung to the base of his neck. But he was mute, he couldn't speak and never would but his companions didn't mind.

Megan and Jewel were the last members of the group, a couple of twins who'd ported together and only hung out with the others because they were head-over-heels for Donny and fought with each other all the time.

"Who's coming with me to the OverWorld today?" Criss asked, looking around the table.

"Can't. Gotta Drome match." Donny muttered, "Sorry."

"We're cheering him on." Said the twins at the same time.

Marko raised a hand and indicated the pocket of his vest where his Code Scanner was. That meant he was going on a Scan Quest to the UnderWorld later. Criss sighed and stood up, grabbing a last handful of fries,

"Alright, guess I'll go by myself then."

* * *

It was a part of the OverWorld that Criss had not yet explored.

He followed a slow moving river into a deep canyon, kicking aside the smooth, black stones that littered his path, and keeping an eye out for anything Code-threatening. A dark cave loomed up ahead and Criss hesitated. Then he steeled himself and stepped into the cave, casting his gaze around. Burgundy crystals jutted from every inch of the stone walls, reflecting the sunlight still coming in through the entrance. Criss ran his fingers over one of the crystals; it felt smooth, like glass, but warm. Criss pulled out his Code Scanner and got a scan of the place. As he tucked his Scanner away, he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look but saw nothing.

"_Hey."_ Said a voice and Criss looked around to see a boy with jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes standing with his hands in his pockets and leaning against a pillar of crystals, _"Who're you?"_

"I…" Criss's voice cracked as he looked closer at the other boy. There was something…off about him. He didn't look solid; in fact, Criss could almost see through him, "Wha…what…what's g-going…what a-are you—!?"

"_I think you scared him."_ Said another voice and Criss spun around to see another translucent boy standing behind him. He had spiky red hair and glasses.

"Holy crap!" Criss stumbled backward and a pair of cold hands caught his shoulders. Criss pulled away and looked around to see yet another boy watching him. His hair was brown and scruffy but his emerald eyes twinkled with merriment.

"_Take it easy, dude!"_

"A-a-are you g-g-g-g-ghosts!?" Criss stammered, terrified of these apparitions.

"_You could say that."_ Said the voice of a girl and Criss fell back against a pillar, staring up in shock at the blonde haired girl looking down at him.

"Oh my gosh, you're gonna EAT MY SOUL!"

The boy with the glasses snickered, put his hand over his mouth, and then started laugh loudly, doubling over with humor. The girl rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips,

"_Kaz, stop laughing at him"_

"_Dude, seriously, he's scared out of his Code!"_ Said the brown haired boy, crossing his arms, _"Come on, kid, we're not gonna eat your soul!"_

"What…?" Criss swallowed, looking from one ghost to the other, "Then…what're you going to do to me…?"

"_We just wanted to talk."_ Said the black haired boy, sitting down on the ground next to Criss, _"I'm Tom Majors. When I still played Chaotic, my screen name was MajorTom."_

"My name's Criss, I—wait, when you played Chaotic?" Criss repeated, "What do you mean?"

"_We were players in Chaotic." _Said the girl, _"My name is Sarah, Chaotic screen name ChaotiKween."_ She sat on an outcropping of crystal and crossed her legs.

"_My name's Peyton!" _Said the brown haired boy, _"But my Chaotic screen name was PeytonicMaster."_

"_Kazdan Kalinkas."_ Said the red head, holding out his hand. Criss hesitantly shook it and shivered at the chill, _"But call me Kaz. My Chaotic screen name was KidChaor."_

"You guys are Chaotic players?" Criss asked, leaning against the crystal pillar.

"_We were Chaotic players."_ Sarah answered, _"You know that Chaotic was shut down a long time ago, right?"_

"Yeah, for fourty years." Criss responded, "None of us new players were ever told why but we always figured it was because of technical problems." He rubbed a hand across his forehead, "But there were rumors that it was because of something dangerous to the players."

"_And that's the truth."_ Tom said, _"Have you ever heard of a tribe called the M'arrilians?"_

"No. There are only the four tribes…" Criss responded.

"_When we were still players, a tribe of Creatures called the M'arrilians were overtaking Perim,"_ Kaz sighed as though at a painful memory, _"They mind controlled the other tribes and made them fight with one another. It was horrible."_

"_Eventually, it got the point where players like us were in danger of being mind controlled or Coded too." _Peyton added, putting his chin in his hands.

"_I _did_ get mind controlled!"_ Kaz suddenly said, _"It was scary as heck! I don't even remember what I was doing! If it wasn't for Tom, I probably would have been Coded for good!"_

"So because of the M'arrilians, Chaotic was shut down?" Criss murmured, "Whoa. But, how come you guys are here?"

"_The Codemasters only shut the Transport Center down first."_ Tom explained, _"But once people couldn't port to Perim anymore, the novelty of it sort of…died."_

"_We were in Perim when the Transport Center was shut down."_ Sarah picked up the explination, _"So we ended up trapped in Perim. Well, actually, me, Tom, and Peyton were and Kaz was stuck into Chaotic."_

"_Then some other players hacked the Transport Center and managed to port out to Perim."_ Kaz said, _"I followed them and met up with Tom, Sarah, and Peyton. That's when the Codemasters really locked down the Transport Center. We all ended up trapped here."_

"So, why do you look like ghosts or something?" Criss brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his ankles.

"_Our Codes were trapped in Perim so we couldn't port home."_ Peyton said, _"But our real world selves kept growing up. We sort of guessed that because we couldn't port, we couldn't get our Codes to grow up. And we sort of just became imprinted into Perim, faded into it or whatever."_

"Wow…" Criss ran a hand through his brown hair, "So, you guys really are ghosts."

"_Almost."_ Sarah said, _"The laws of nature still apply to us. We can't pass through walls or anything and gravity still affects us like everyone else. We're just…figments of our former selves, I guess."_

"_It's not so bad."_ Kaz added, rocking back and forth where he was sitting on an outcropping of crystal, _"I mean, it gets kinda slow around here sometimes but, ya' know, it's Perim, there's always something going on."_

"Hey, would you guys care if I brought my friends along tomorrow?" Criss asked suddenly, smiling at them as he got to his feet, "I bet they'd all think this was pretty cool!"

"_Uuuuhhh…"_ Peyton shrugged one shoulder and looked around at Tom. Tom looked at Kaz and Kaz looked at Sarah. Then they laughed at one another and Tom said,

"_Sure thing! That'd be great!"_

"This is so cool! I bet you guys have a bunch of strategies for Drome matches!" Criss laughed and held up his Code Scanner, "See you guys tomorrow!" And he ported out. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton all stared at the spot where he'd vanished, flooded with feelings of longing and nostalgia. Because they had been trapped in Perim and had never been able to port out, they could never return their memories of Perim to their real words selves. As their real world selves had grown older, their connection to their Chaotic sevles—their younger selves—had become strained and eventually snapped. That was when their Codes had been imprinted upon Perim's energies and left them trapped there, forever teenagers.

"_He's okay."_ Peyton said with a small smile.

"_Totally." _Kaz agreed and then looked towards the cave entrance, _"I miss Chaotic."_

"_We all do."_ Sarah said, _"But at least we got to help the tribes fix Perim after the M'arrilians were defeated."_

"_And saw Maxxor and Intress' son take the throne."_ Tom added, smiling in a strained sort of way, _"Mhariss…he knows what he's doing…he's…a great guy. Just like his dad."_ Tom swallowed, _"I wish Maxxor were still around…"_

"_Everybody's gotta go on sometime, Tommy."_ Peyton murmured, _"Even Prince Mudeenu and Queen Alexia have gone too."_

"_But they left behind some great kids."_ Sarah ran her fingers through her golden hair and it shimmered eerily in the sunlight, translucent as it was, _"And we've gotten to watch them grow up into great leaders."_

"_Yeah…"_ Kaz muttered, still looking out of the cave without really seeing it, _"And Terlin's a cool girl too…but I…"_ He pushed his glasses up his nose and they caught the sunlight, hiding his brown eyes from the rest of the group, _"Sometimes I wish we could just port out of here, like we used to. I kind of miss the way things used to be; the Port Court, the food, the Drome matches, hanging out…"_

"_Kaz, you're doing it again."_ Tom muttered.

"_Huh? What?" _Kaz looked around at his 'ghostly' companions, _"Oh. Aheh, sorry."_ He rubbed a hand over his face, blushing.

"_You've gone emo in your old age."_ Peyton teased and Kaz snapped back at him playfully. The four friends started bickering good-naturedly among one another, laughing and picking.

They were memories of a time of chaos

They were pieces people who had seen Perim at its worst.

They were remnants of what had been.

They were ghosts of players past.

* * *

_I don't know about you guys, but I really liked this one. Talk about awesome. I guess this could have become a full length somehow but I like it better as a stand alone. _

_Oh, yeah, and Terlin is Chaor and Takinom's daughter. Tee hee. Since I have Cerberus in Nice To Be Loved, I wanted the UW heir in here to be female. Girl power! Hoo-rah! I'm just biased. Probably because I'm a girl. Yeah, that's probably why.  
Anywho…_

_There's that. I like it. You don't have to but I would appreciate it if you left a review. I don't think people have noticed this yet. But I think I want to draw a picture of this drabble…_


	15. Saga of Truths, Original Opening

_This is the original prologue and part of the first chapter for a fan fic idea called _M'arrilian Invasion: Saga of Truths_. I will probably post the rewritten version when I finish NTBL and The Files. You will probably notice some similarities between the first chapter of that one and this shot here. But there are quite a few differences; I changed the plot around a lot so it flowed better (with some help) and switched the viewpoint. You'll see what I mean when/if I post it. _

_Until then, enjoy!

* * *

_

_**Preface

* * *

**_

We were told to write it all down. All of it that we could remember, anyway.

It was hard, at first, to force ourselves to recall everything that had happened. Some of it—all of it—hurt. We're still not quite over what's happened. I guess we sort of feel responsible.

Firstly, all of us are writing this part together. It was just that important to us. The rest of this is written separately; some of us remember parts better than others. It might get a little confusing because parts of our stories will overlap one another but we'll try and keep it easy to understand.

Second of all, we don't know why you're reading this or why we even had to write this but you'd better believe every word you see here. It's all true. What you've got here is the truth that the rest of the world wants to be kept secret. That's why we left this with Najarin; because he guards truths.

And because he's the one who told us to write this in the first place.

Anyway…

There are a lot of dangers in Perim; secrets and cool stuff like that. Some are pretty nifty and others are downright terrifying. But the scariest secret to ever reveal itself in Perim were the M'arrilians…and what they could do.

* * *

_**Tom

* * *

**_

Of course they want me to go first.

But where can I start without confusing you?

I'm human—a Chaotic player from Earth. I always use OverWorlders and I almost always use Maxxor in my deck. I'm sixteen, a Sophomore in high school, my favorite color is blue, and I only eat vanilla ice cream if there's caramel on it.

I guess that was kind of pointless.

But I'm honestly scared to start writing this. I'm afraid that if I actually start thinking about it then I'll realize how bad we all messed up. And realizing that hurts more than what happened to me. What happened to us.

Well, I guess I've stalled long enough…

This actually began before I was involved. Sarah and Peyton said it was the day I battled Evan in the Dromes. If I hadn't been so preoccupied by my own problems, I might have noticed something wrong with my best friend. But after that day, things went relatively back to normal and no one said a word about it. At least to me.

I want to blame myself but I know Sarah would get mad and yell at me if I did that.

The point is that no one told me about what had happened to H'earring and that Kaz had been trying to help him while I was busy ruining Maxxor's life.

I didn't find out about it until two months later when Kaz's time ran out.

I can't _believe_ how much this hurts right now!

I'm sorry.

Back on track.

So we were all hanging out in the Port Court, as usual, watching some matches, trading stories, eating junk food. The usual stuff. A normal enough day.

Then Kaz stood up out of nowhere and started heading for Transport Center, his Code Scanner in his hand. I looked around at Peyton and Sarah but they both just shrugged and went back to watching a Danian player vs. a Mixed Tribe player on the big screen overhead. I frowned, got up, and jogged to catch up with my best friend.

"Where're you going?" I asked, walking beside him. I leaned over to look at his Code Scanner. Kaz noticed and tilted it so the screen was turned away from me, "What?"

"It's…not important."

"If you say it like that it is."

"Tom, not now." He sounded irritated. And scared. He stepped into a space on the floor, held up his Code Scanner, and ported out.

But not before I saw the picture of UnderWorld City flash across his screen.

I called to Sarah and Peyton. Sarah came right over but Peyton grabbed the last of his fries and shoved the whole handful into his mouth before getting up.

"I'm going to UnderWorld City to see what Kaz is up to. I think something's wrong and he's not telling me. You in?"

They both nodded.

We ported.

The heavy heat of the UnderWorld blasted me full in the face as soon as I materialized and I took a deep breath. The dry air scraped against the back of my throat. I looked around; Kaz couldn't have gone far, we'd ported out right after him.

A flash of color against the drab brown-gray-black of the UnderWorld. I spun around just in time to see Kaz walk around a corner and vanish.

"Come on," I hissed, gesturing to Sarah and Peyton to follow, and ran as quietly as I could down the street.

We followed him through the city and all the way to the edge. Then we were out into what all the players called the wastelands. Kaz ran along the river, not bothering to hide himself. We'd duck behind objects and kept ourselves out of sight just in case he happened to look around behind him.

We came to a narrow canyon, the sheer rock walls looming overhead like a couple of guards, ever watchful. Kaz darted into the gray shadows of the canyon and I saw a light flash across the opposite opening. A beam of highly condensed energy. Too high in the sky to be anything but a M'arrilian.

_What's Kaz doing heading right into M'arrilian territory without even having his Code Scanner on hand?_ Was all I could think. I leaped off after him, ignoring Sarah's whispered attempts to hold me back.

The air was slightly cooler in the gloom of the canyon and I felt a little claustrophobic. I shook the feeling away and crept silently to the other end of the canyon where Kaz had already exited. I peered around the edge of the rock wall and I think my heart stopped for a second when I saw what was happening.

Kaz was standing on a stone outcropping that hung over the UnderWorld's main water supply. Below, a handful of UnderWorld Creatures seemed to be moving stones around and damming up the river but I was too far away to see anything clearly.

What I did see shocked me to the core.

Hovering in front of Kaz was none other than one of the M'arrilian Chieftains, the same one I had fought with against Evan in the Dromes.

M'illain.

I felt a hot sensation growing in the pit of my stomach.

Those stupid M'arrilians had messed with my best friend!

How _dare_ they!

M'illain reached out a glowing, yellow tentacle thing towards Kaz and my anger clouded my better judgment. I ran forward with a wild yell and knocked Kaz out of the way. I saw him hit the ground—hard.

Then something cold wrapped around my throat.

You'd think that a Creature made completely of energy would be blistering hot. But the M'arrilian Chieftain was ice cold and I could feel the crackle of power running through his tentacle.

M'illain slammed me into the stone wall that was behind me. I gasped in pain. I felt my mouth move, speaking words I wasn't saying. That stupid M'arrilian was using me like a microphone,

"You have interfered, lowly human, with the business of a M'arrilian Chieftain."

I felt like someone was probing my insides—no, even worse than that—it was like someone was shoving a super-heated shovel into my very soul, trying to find my deepest, darkest secrets.

I couldn't see anything. My vision was clouded with golden light, white stars, and blue lightning.

I think I screamed, I'm not sure.

Another cold tentacle pressed against my stomach and I writhed in fear and agony. It was so cold it was burning me!

Everything went fuzzy, like when you hit your head too hard, and then I saw a million different things at once. Stars shooting across space towing high tech airships in their wake, dragon-like monsters racing beside a modern day tow truck, flames reaching high into the sky where people ran on the clouds. It was a nightmare of images and it hurt and I was in pain but I couldn't do anything.

"Stop it! Let him go! He's not the one you want! Tom, Tom!" Kaz's voice cut through the roaring noise in my ears but I couldn't see him, "Fight him, Tom! Fight him off! Don't let him—!"

The voice stopped and the roaring noise doubled in intensity. I saw the golden light and the stars and the lighting again. Every inch of me hurt.

Suddenly, I was jarred back into reality as M'iallian dropped me to the ground. I felt the rough scrape of rock against my cheek and the hot sting of tears in my eyes and I relished in the reality of it.

Someone has hauling me backwards but every inch of me was sore and my stomach was cramped like someone had tightened a vice around it. I kept my eyes closed, struggling to breath properly again after that bout of pain. I focused on the way my heels knocked against the rocks as I was dragged along backwards, the stiff yank of someone holding me under my arms and pulling me backwards, and the sound of my own ragged breathing.

"Tom! Tom, come on, talk to me!"

"Kaz? Oh my gosh, Tom! What happened!?"

"MajorT!"

"Quiet…" I moaned and whoever had been carrying me—Kaz, I supposed—let me go and I slumped to the ground, "Ow…I hurt all over…"

"That M'arrilian…M'illain…" I heard Kaz say in a hesitant voice, "He…attacked us…"

"What were you doing going into M'arrilian territory anyway?" Sarah asked.

I grunted, the most I could muster at the moment. But the others seemed to think I was going to do more because there was an expectant silence. I forced an eye open.

Everything was blurred but it eventually swam into focus. I found myself looking at the worried expressions of my three friends.

"Kaz…you okay?" I asked and Kaz snorted.

"Typical." Peyton muttered, leaning back with a smirk, "You're the one who's hurt and you ask _Kaz_ if _he's_ okay? You've got such a hero complex, MajorT."

"Do…not…" I rasped, "Ah man…I feel like…someone's been using me…as a punching bag." I chuckled weakly, "What'd he…do to me?"

"I don't think he did anything." Sarah said earnestly, "We heard screaming and saw a lot of light but before we could actually get to you, Kaz came back dragging you along with him."

"Don't…worry about it." Kaz murmured and I turned to look at him but he was looking at the ground, "He hasn't…done anything. I think it was just…punishment for interfering with him or something."

"Some…punishment." I groaned, trying to stand but my limbs felt heavy and I gave up, sinking back against the rock with a sigh, "This is dumb. I can't even move."

"Can you port?" Peyton asked, "I don't think we should be hanging around here."

"I'm with Peyton." Sarah added, glancing over her shoulder as a beam of energy lit the canyon, "We should get out of here."

"I'll be okay…" I forced my arm to move and managed to tug my Code Scanner out of pocket, "Let's port outta here…"

"Don't worry, my bro'! You'll feel better once ya' get some nachos in ya'!" Peyton assured me with his usual grin.

Sarah rolled her eyes but chuckled anyway and I managed a laugh before hitting the button at the top of my Scanner.

The only one of us who wasn't smiling…was Kaz.

* * *

_Okay, yeah. That's all I originally had written for this. When/if I post the redone stuff, you'll see the awesomeness. _

_Aheh…_


	16. To The Highest Bidder

_I've been reading the Chronicles of Narnia lately and I was on "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" and I was thinking about Chaotic and this thing bit me on the brain. It's sort of based off another story idea I had but never went through with because there was no plot to it._

_There's no plot to this either, I just had to get it out of my system. X3

* * *

_

**To The Highest Bidder…

* * *

**

On November 26th, 2010, at approximately 10:17 am, a phenomenon occurred in which the barrier between the Human World and the alternate unverise Perim collapsed and Creatures invaded, easily overthrowing the human race.

By 6 pm the next day, North America had been completely overthrown. Two days later, South America, the Hawaiian Islands, and Europe had been taken. In the span of a week, the world was lost.

The UnderWorlders controlled South America, the United States, and the Hawiian Island. The OverWorlders were situated in Canada, Alaska, Russia, the North Pole, and Greenland. The Danians had Australia, the upper half of China, and some of the Europe. The Mipedians had what was left.

Not knowing what else to do with the humans that cowered at their feet, the Creatures came to a mutual agreement: humans would be bought and sold as slaves at an auction on neutral territory. Japan, originally Mipedian land, was set up as a trade station. Creatures would capture humans and bring them to sell as slaves on the market.

The world had been turned upside down…

* * *

_Three years later, the UnderWorld Capital, formally the Hawaiian Islands

* * *

_

It was warm enough on the islands of the UnderWorld Capital that you didn't really need to sleep with any blankets on. He slept in nothing but his shorts, save for the metal slave collar around his neck.

This morning he stretched, yawned, and sat up, hearing the familiar clinking sound as the cable attached to his collar unwound. The cable went from his collar to his Slave Beast (the humans all called them BS' for short as a private joke) who was lying on the floor next to his bed. The cable was inside Alton; all the BS' were machines built with the combined effort of Ulmar and Momark.

Kaz swung his legs over the side of his bed with another yawn and rubbed a hand through his hair. He heard the hiss of Alton's joints moving and looked over his shoulder to see his Slave Beast walking around the side of the bed.

"'Morning Alton." Kaz muttered, finding his glasses on the bedside stand and putting them on, "Ready for another crazy day?"

"You would think that after three years of having you scream at them, they would have settled down a little bit." Alton responded, red eyes glowing in the gloom of the early morning light.

"Don't count on it, the oldest is only eight. The other two are five and six." Kaz stood up, stretching his hands to the ceiling, "Come on, let's get something to eat before we have to wake the terrors up."

Alton chuckled as he followed Kaz out of the bedroom. Kaz was a lucky slave. Because he belonged to the ruler of the UnderWorld and because he had been so loyal to Chaor for years, he was more privileged than a lot of the other slaves. He had a small house that was connected to the palace by a sturdy wooden bridge over a pool of clear, sparkling water. The only downside was that he was the babysitter for Chaor and Takinom's three kids and they were a bunch of nightmares on legs.

Kaz shook the thoughts of the royal trio out of his head as he pulled a dark green vest on over his bare chest and a pair of tan colored shorts. Then he headed into the small kitchen to make himself something to eat. Alton trailed after him, keeping a steady distance so the cable did not clank as it coiled and uncoiled from the reel within Alton's chest. Kaz had been terrified of Alton when they had first been hooked together; he'd even gone as far as to try and smash Alton to pieces; but when Alton—with a little help from the leering Chaor—had convinced Kaz that he'd meant the human boy no harm, Kaz had gradually become friends with his BS. A Slave Beast's job was to protect their human and to keep them in line. Alton didn't need to do that; Kaz knew where the lines were and he knew better than to even breath in their general direction.

Kaz popped some bagels into his toaster and leaned back against the counter with a sigh. His gaze traveled to the window across the kitchen from him and he stared out it at the scenic beach view, his mind drifting…

* * *

"_Tcha!" Tom made a stifled sort of laughing noise into his hand as Kaz tossed the bouncy ball against the wall only to have it bounce back and smack him in the face._

"_Shut up!" Kaz moaned, rubbing a hand over his nose, "That hurt!"_

"_But it was funny!" Tom pointed out and then ducked as Kaz threw the bouncy ball at him. The ball bounced off the wall behind the black-haired boy, rolled across the floor, out the door, and then the two boys could hear it bouncing loudly all the way down the steps. _

_Kaz was hanging out at Tom's house for the weekend, simply because they had nothing better to do. Their Chaotic selves had just reported back with the news that something strange was going on in Perim. They had passed it off as nothing. Strange things were always going on in Perim._

_Tom stood up to chase after the bouncy ball and Kaz leapt up to get to it first but both boys were thrown back to the floor as the house shook under their feet. A few of Tom's sports trophies slid off the shelves and smashed to the floor._

"_What the—we're not on a fault line! How the heck is there an earth quake!?" Kaz pushed himself up, "Tom! Wait up!"_

_The two boys raced down the stairs and skidded into the living room. They had forgotten about the bouncy ball._

"_Holy…" Tom murmured under his breath, looking out the front window. Kaz ran to his side and they both gaped up at the sky. Red clouds were boiling overhead, thick as thunderheads, red as blood. Flashes of light shot through them, flickering like lightning. Kaz swallowed thickly, his breath coming up short, and took a couple of steps back from the window. _

_Suddenly, with a blast like a cannon and another earthquake sized rumble, the boys were thrown onto their backs. White light exploded through the window. Kaz heard Tom shout something about lightning in town, then a door slammed. When the light faded, Kaz found himself alone on the living room floor of Tom's house. Shakily, he pushed himself upright…_

…_just in time for the UnderWorlders to kick the door down and drag him away.

* * *

_

The sound of the toaster spitting up his bagels brought Kaz back to the present time.

He shook his head and pulled his breakfast out of the toaster, not even bothering to butter them. He was aware of Alton staring at him but ignored the Slave Beast; he could reminisce if he very well wanted to. Besides…

Kaz looked at the bagel in his hand, thinking,

_That was the last time I ever saw any of my friends._

"You shouldn't be wearing yourself out by thinking about the past." Alton said flatly, "You need all the energy you can in order to handle those three brats."

Kaz chuckled, "You called them brats, that's a first." He finished his bagels, licked his fingers, tossed his plate in the garbage, and headed towards the front door. He paused on the small porch the surrounded two sides of his tiny house and took a deep breath of the sweet, Hawaiian air before setting off across the bridge to the palace. Alton trotted after, his bladed tail arching over his back and swaying back and forth like a snake ready to strike.

The guard at the side gate, the gate that Kaz always used to enter, nodded once. Kaz shared the nod and stepped into the small back hall that led to one of the larger, arched, main halls. As he walked down the smaller passage, he ran his hands over the warm stonework. He'd watched this place being built. It had been built around a fancy hotel, like an addition to a house. Kaz hadn't had any part of it, too busy watching the little ones to bother with it.

Kaz walked into the main hall and headed up the stairs to the fourth floor (there were seven floors in all). He threw open the first door to his left with a bang, stalked inside, and flipped on the light switch. There came a little groan from underneath the thin sheet and a small form curled up into a small ball.

"Chronos, get up!" Kaz ripped the sheet back and poked the young Creature who'd been snuggled underneath, "Come on you, time to get up! Up, up, up!"

"I don' wanna…" Chronos muttered. Kaz rolled his eyes and picked Chronos up. Chronos was five years old and the middle child. He took mostly after his mother with black hair and a small pair of wings that were too small for him to use now but would undoubtedly grow larger as he got older.

"Kaaazzzz!" Chronos whined, twisting in the human boy's grip, "I wanna sleeeeeeppp!"

"Nope, time to get up! Or you miss breakfast!" Kaz said with a smirk.

"Breakfast!?" Chronos jolted and wriggled out of Kaz's grasp, crawled up his arm, and hung off his back, "I wanna eat! I wanna eat!"

"Ach! Alright! Quit hanging…off my collar! You're…choking me!" Chronos let go of the metal slave collar, slid down the cable, and clambered onto Alton's back. Alton made no move to stop him. It was a ritual, of sorts; the same thing every morning.

_At least for now._ Kaz thought to himself as he headed towards the room across the hall, _But what happens when they're all old enough to take care of themselves? What use will Chaor have for me then?_

Ebony, the oldest child, was also a hassle to get up. He had definitely taken to his father's likeness. His skin was dark crimson and there was a crown of dark navy horns circling his bald scalp. Though they were small now—like Chronos' wings—they would get bigger. Kaz dragged the eldest son of Chaor and Takinom out of bed and held the eight year old's hand as they went to wake up the young Maliss.

Maliss was easier to get up than her brother, despite being the youngest of the three. And while Chronos looked more like his mother and Ebony more like his father, Maliss had taken the in-between. Her skin was light like her mother's but she had horns like her father, not to mention the spiked tail she liked to swing around constantly.

They were a handful, the three royal, UnderWorld children, but Kaz didn't mind. He liked them. And they seemed to like him. They referred to him as their Uncle Kaz and found a great deal of enjoyment in simply following him around all over the place.

"Don't bite." Kaz looked around as Alton growled the words and reached out to stop Maliss from chewing on his Slave Beast's tail. Alton flicked his metal tail up and around and pulled it close to his underbelly. He was lying on the floor in the middle of the playroom. Kaz stood, still holding Maliss, and walked across the room to set her down amidst a pile of whetstone. She picked one up and started chewing on it. Kaz winced at the grating sound that was generated from her fangs scraping across the rock.

"Kaz! Kaz!" Ebony was tugging at the boy's shorts, "Kaz, wrestle with me! Come on Kaz, wrestle with me!"

Kaz glanced at Alton but the BS only muttered, "Do whatever you want."

"Okay, Ebs, but no clawing or biting this time." Kaz crouched down so he was eye-level with the young heir, "I don't have claws or fangs so none of—."

"Kazdan." Kaz upright in a split second and facing the door. Likewise, Alton was by his side as fast as the cable would retract into his chest. One of the guards stood in the playroom door, another slave and her BS behind him, "Chaor wants to see you. This one will watch the children while you are seeing him."

"Alright, I understand.." As the girl passed Kaz, he shot out a hand and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her, "Don't let Maliss chew on anything but the whetstones, if Ebony and Chronos get into a fight just tell them I won't come back if they don't stop fighting, Chronos isn't allowed to climb up anything higher than his head, and if Ebony wants you to wrestle with him, just remind him that he can't use his claws and fangs. Otherwise, just keep an eye on them."

The girl nodded once and Kaz followed the guard out into the hall. He said nothing as he and Alton followed the soldier down the stairs to the throne room, which was situated on the first floor. But he itching to know why the Lord of the UnderWorld had pulled him away from his duties. Chaor would never allow Kaz to leave the UnderWorlder heirs in the hands of some else unless it was desperately important. Kaz swallowed, perhaps this was the moment. Perhaps now was the time when he was no longer of use to the king.

"Hail Lord Chaor." Kaz knelt on his knees on the rug before the throne and Alton crouched low, tucking his bladed tail underneath him to show his obedience to the UnderWorld ruler.

"Stand up, Kaz." Kaz did so, noting that Chaor was alone. Usually he had Agitos or Takinom with him. This could be interesting. Or bad. Very, very bad.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"I have something for you to do. And I'm giving it to you because I _trust_ you Kaz." Chaor looked at Kaz hard and the boy averted his eyes, "Look at me!" Kaz's brown eyes shot up to look at his master again, "I'm sending you to the Market."

"T-t-to the Market!?" Kaz couldn't keep his voice from cracking, "Are you s-s-selling me!?"

"No!" Chaor snarled and Kaz flinched , "I want you to buy me some good slaves! I send my servants and they come back with less than satisfactory results! _You_ know what I'm looking for and _you_ understand humans!"

"Y-yes, sir." Kaz murmured, relieved that he wasn't being sold.

"I'm going to send H'earring and a couple of Battalion men with you. Don't worry about Ebony, Chronos, and Maliss; Takinom and I will be spending time with them while you're gone."

Kaz grinned and saluted, "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Round trip tickets and everything." Chaor said, "So get packing."

* * *

_The Market, formerly Tokyo, Japan

* * *

_

Three plane flights and a boat ride later, Kaz found himself amid the chaos of the Market. In all actuality, the Market didn't start until the next day but the insanity of getting good spots at the auction and finding a place to sleep made everything pretty crazy. H'earring perched himself on Alton's back and Alton locked the cable at a certain length so he and Kaz wouldn't get tangled in a crowd. One Battalion soldier held a chain that was attached to a heavy metal cuff on Kaz's right wrist while the other followed behind, carrying the money and the slave collars carved with the UnderWorlder Crest.

Even with the guard holding tightly to the chain, Kaz was still nervous about getting lost and picked up by some greedy Creature who would sell him. He'd heard stories of slaves who'd had their collars ripped off, their Slave Beast's smashed, and their appearance altered so they could be sold at the Market again. He shuddered an Alton, noticing it, shortened the length of the cable between them before locking it again.

The group wound their way through the streets towards their hotel. As emissaries for Chaor, they already had a good spot guaranteed for the auction tomorrow and a room rented for them. They stepped into the magnificent hotel lobby and had a slave lead them up to their room. Kaz smiled at the boy as he stepped aside to let the group enter the room. The boy did not return his gesture and left without a word.

"Stay here," The two Battalion soldiers said, "We're going to get a roster of what's up for bid and bring it back here for you to look over." And they left, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Like I'm going to go somewhere." Kaz muttered, throwing himself onto a bed and rolling back and forth on it, "Mmmm, this smells nice!"

"What're you doing?" H'earring walked out of the kitchen area with a handful of snacks.

Kaz propped himself up on his elbows with a grin, Alton's cable laying across his lap and twisted in his legs, "Enjoying this while I can! They're only nice to me 'cause Chaor likes me. But that's not going to stop them from making me sleep on the floor! Now, which one of these pillows is the softest…?"

H'earring chuckled and tore open a pack of potato chips, plopping down on the floor.

"Too bad there's no TV anymore." Kaz said, laying on his stomach on one of the beds, purposely letting his bare feet sit on the pillows. He propped his chin in his hands, his elbows sinking slightly into the mattress, and watched H'earring devour three bags of chips before deciding he was hungry as well,

"Alton!" He pointed dramatically at H'earrings pile of food, "Fetch!"

"Is that how you ask?" Alton said coldly, merely flicking the blade at the end of his tail into the air.

"Alrriiiiiggghhhhtt…_please_ fetch?"

Alton made a noise that could have been a sigh but he stood up, walked leisurely across the carpet, and picked up a Hostess Cupcake in his mouth. Then he walked slowly back and tossed it onto the bed with a jerk of his head before lying back down on the carpet.

"Sweet!" Kaz tore open the package and took a huge bite, consuming half the treat right there, "At least Creatures had the sense to let the snack businesses run!"

Then the door opened and the soldiers came back which meant Kaz had to get off the bed. He rolled off slowly with a small laugh, a smear of chocolate on the side of his face, and laughed when the two Creatures glared at him. Then they threw the roster at him (literally) and he flipped through it idly, not really paying attention.

Then it was time to sleep. Kaz's prediction came true and he was forced to sleep on the floor. It wasn't so bad. He would be a little stiff in the morning but it was better than sleeping outside.

* * *

_The Market, formally Tokyo, Japan, Auction Day

* * *

_

Kaz wanted to shrink into nothing as he sat between the two guards, Alton at his feet. H'earring had been left back at the hotel in order to guard the extra money and collars and Kaz felt so out of place. The only other slaves were disheveled looking humans owned by rather weak Creatures who'd only brought them along to show off the fact that they had slaves.

And here he sat wearing a crisp new vest of black fabric with the UnderWorlder Crest stitched in crimson on the breast, matching black pants, and sandals.

The bidding had started an hour ago and Kaz—not eligible to place bids as he was a slave—had gotten the guards to buy one slave thus far. He'd been discussing some of the slaves they'd seen on the roster last night with Alton and the BS had had some good ideas on who to bid on and when. Kaz may have been older than Alton but Alton was way smarter. How this was possible was a mystery.

"Next human up for auction," Called the Danina Mandiblor who was announcing that day, "Number 173: young human male, estimated age to be around ten or eleven. He was found hiding with a few companions in a Japanese suburb. Seems to be extremely smart for his age, could be useful for treasury. The bidding starts at…"

Kaz eyed the lad, his hand resting on Alton's metallic head. The boy had a firm look of anger and determination on his face though it didn't quite mask the fear in his large, navy blue eyes.

"What do you think?" Kaz muttered, "I know they said he was smart but he could be useful in handling the kids…"

"I'd take him." Alton said softly, "He's healthy and he can grown strong. Brains and strength could be useful in the future."

"True…" Kaz straightened and nudged the guard on his right, "Bid on that boy. Try to get him."

"That thing!?" Said the guard on his left, "But he's just a squirt!"

"Chaor's trusting _our_ judgment!" Alton snapped, "The boy could be valuable in the future! Now _bid_!"

If the Battalion soldier was disgruntled about taking orders from a Slave Beast, he didn't let it show. There was a bit of a money struggle between the UnderWorld Battalion soldier and an OverWorlder in the back but when the OverWorlder realized just who she was bidding against, she dropped out and the boy was sold to the UnderWorlders. Kaz watched him getting dragged off the stand to be shoved in the UnderWorld holding room.

He fought back the whole time.

* * *

_The Market, formally Tokyo, Japan, after the Auction

* * *

_

Kaz followed the two Battalion soldiers to the holding room after the auction was over. In total, there had been 246 humans to be sold as slaves. Of those, he and the Battalion soldiers had purchase 6. Which was a pretty large amount considering the number of Creatures that showed up to the Market to buy slaves.

He hung back at the doorway with Alton, though, as the soldiers strapped the collars on their new slaves and hooked up the Slave Beasts. The little boy was yelling at them in Japanese and by the tone of his voice, Kaz guessed they weren't words a kid his age should know.

The slaves would be left in the holding room until the next day when they would be loaded onto the plane that would take them back to the UnderWorld Capital. Kaz slept soundly that night, feeling as though they'd accomplished something.

The next morning was a hassle. Most of the slaves did not want to cooperate. Kaz watched in silence for a while before intervening.

"I want him to sit with me." Kaz said, grabbing the arm of the young boy with large blue eyes and dark hair, "There's not enough room in the cargo bay for all of them."

The Battalion soldiers glanced at one another but let Kaz take the boy to the main part of the plane. The boy's Slave Beast was silent though it stuck close to Altion; Kaz wasn't sure if it was a girl or a guy (technically because the BS' were machines, they had no genders, but their voices were male or female, hence the wonderment on Kaz's part).

"What's your name?" Kaz asked as they strapped themselves in and waited for liftoff. The boy refused to answer, instead crossin g his arms over his chest and seeming to sulk in his seat, sagging against the restraint of the seatbelt. Kaz sighed,

"Okay then, what's your name?" He directed this question at the Slave Beast.

"Zephyr." Said the BS in a light female voice.

"Ah, a girl." Kaz cocked an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you! I'm—."

"How can you act so nonchalant!?" The boy beside him suddenly cried in perfect English, "You don't act like you have brain damage but t the rate you're going I might have to rethink that conclusion! We're _slaves_! Do you get that!? _Slaves_! Slaves to monsters from an alternate dimension! And that shouldn't even be physically possible! It's against all laws of nature!"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Kaz cut in, leaning over to clip a lead to Zephyr's back to hold her in place when the plane took off. He did the same to Alton and when the boy gave no response he continued, "They're called Creatures, by the way, and they're from Perim. I used to play Chaotic before all this happened and believe me, they could have done a lot worse to Earth than they did. We're lucky." He smiled, "My name's Kazdan Kalinkas but everyone calls me Kaz. What's your name?"

The boy looked hard at Kaz as if he was trying to figure something out and then muttered, "Conan. Conan Edogawa…"

* * *

_(gasp) I _didn't_! But I _did_! It turned into a stinking great cross-over! XD _

_That was totally unintentional, I swear. _

_Ooookkaaayyyy, maybe it was a little bit intentional... _

_Anyway, I blame the face that I've been downloading Case Closed episodes like crazy whenever I get the chance. In fact, I've downloaded about seven of them in the time span it took me to write this and am getting an eight one as I type this. What can I say? I really like the show, it's cute and it make me laugh. _

_If you wanna see CC, look up _krayziebone069 _on youtube. They'll have the episodes. That's where I go anyway. _

_Okay, that's it for this one! See you guys around!_


	17. dA Writers Music Meme: Case Closed

_Originally, this was going to be dA along with the other two but for some unexplained reason dA doesn't like me uploading text files even when they're the correct format. So I'm just posting these three in Legends of Chaos for my own amusement. _

_Also I'm too lazy to make another story for three shot thingies. _

_I don not own Case Closed.  
_

_

* * *

dA Music Meme For Writers_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Fandom: Case Closed (mostly going to be focusing on Conan/Jimmy)

* * *

1. _Oliver! By Martin Koch from the musical "Oliver"_

Conan sagged against the couch, stomach rumbling. Whenever Rachel wasn't home, he and Richard usually went without eating. But this night, Conan had dared asked the wanna-be detective to get some take-out.

The exchange had not been pleasant.

First the shouting, then he'd been chased around the messy room, trying to avoid being clubbed on the back of the head, and then, upon running out of energy from lack of food, had to deal with Richard's torment for about five minutes.

Now he was sore _and_ hungry.

But he was too short to reach anything in the kitchen and so all he could do was sulk.

* * *

2. _Up and Up by Relient K_

It seemed that, despite in all the misgivings and bad days he'd been having, things were finally starting to turn around.

True, he'd only reverted back into his teenage form for a few minutes and it had been horribly painful but at least he knew it could be done for certain. It had lifted his spirits quite a bit.

Maybe trying the drink again hadn't worked as he had planned but so what that he'd been drunk all night and had had killer hangover the next day.

It was a step forward.

And besides, living with Rachel and Richard wasn't as bad as it had started out to be. There was still tension between himself and Richard but that was to be expected. Richard wasn't a fan of kids.

But staying with Rachel…

Something like a bubble swelled in his chest and he suddenly found there was a spring in his step.

There was a reason for him to keep going, a reason for him to find a cure for his shrunken form.

A reason to be a better version of himself for Rachel.

* * *

3. _Simple and Clean – Remix from Kingdom Hearts_

Conan didn't usually fall asleep in the middle of the day but last night's case had worn him out.

His mind spun into the darkness and dreams and reality mingled…

The hazy edges of reality…

He was lost and no one was looking for him.

Boy did that hurt.

Even Rachel had given up on him.

He wanted someone to hold him tightly, to hold him close, to be there for him.

He nearly screamed when he woke up.

Would that be the future if Jimmy didn't come back? If _he_ didn't find a way to fix his body?

Would people just…forget and move on?

Tears pricked his eyes.

He wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

4. _Kids of the Future by The Jonas Brothers from "Meet the Robinsons"_

"Hey Conan!"

_I wish I could turn invisible, I wish I could turn invisible, I wish I could turn invisible!_ Conan squeezed his eyes shut, wishing with all his might, but the attempt was futile. He could no more become invisible than pigs could fly.

He was going to get dragged into another adventure by his "friends".

Sure enough, there they were, ranting on about some rumored mystery or another. Conan sighed and shook his head, chewing on his lip to keep himself from snapping at them. He'd found that dealing with Richard in the morning usually meant he ran on short nerves the rest of the day.

"Hey Conan!" Aimee grabbed his arm, "Let's go explore!"

"Uh, okay!" What could he say? No? He couldn't exactly tell them off. As the three of them raced ahead of him, a thought swirled briefly through his mind,

_This is our future…we should mold them to the best they can be…

* * *

_

5. _Feel Like Rain by Motion City Soundtrack_

It was perfectly sunny out.

Conan sulked on the couch, wishing it would get cloudy.

"What a beautiful day this could have been!" Rachel said, turning her gaze from the window to shoot a glare at the little boy on the couch a few feet away from her.

Conan huffed and slid lower down on the couch, propping his book up on his legs. If anyone had asked him, he couldn't have said why he was in such a dark mood. He just didn't feel like doing anything today. In fact, if he'd had his way, he would have made it rain.

It was one of _those_ days.

One of those days when he'd awaken, remembering everything that had gone wrong in his life. And it made him moody. Rachel had noticed his sulky mood and had tried talking to him but he'd just remained silent. She wasn't happy with him for it but it was like his father had said to him one day,

"The only good thing about a bad mood is passing it on to someone else."

* * *

6. _Sally's Song by Danny Elfman from "The Nightmare Before Christmas"_

Rachel shivered suddenly and looked over his shoulder. Through the doorway to the kitchen, she could see where Conan was perched on the couch. Of course, she could just barely see the top of his head because he was so short but…he was there alright.

She'd had suspicions about him for a while but those had vanished once Jimmy had started calling her again.

Still…

There was something…different about him. He didn't act like an elementary school kid. Well, sometimes he did.

Rachel turned back to the dishes.

Perhaps she was thinking about this too much.

* * *

7. _Bounce by Bon Jovi_

_I got it!_ Conan spun on his heel and took off running out of the room. He heard Rachel calling after him but ignored her and kept going. He raced down the hall, flew down the stairs, and skidded into the main hall.

He nearly ran into the culprit.

"I knew it!" Sneered the man, standing over him, "I'd heard a weird thing from one of my buddies that that detective's got a kid hangin' 'round with him and that kid seems to know things kids shouldn't."

Conan swore inside his head and took a step back but the man was faster and grabbed him by the front of the shirt…

Rachel heard Conan scream and, followed by her father and the rest of the police officers, ran down the stairs just in time to see their main suspect throw the little boy across the room to smash into a lamp stand and crumple to the floor.

The police were on the man in a second and Rachel ran to Conan's side.

"C-Conan! Speak to me! Are you alright!?"

"I…I'm okay." The little boy had a familiar look of determination on his face, "I've…had a lot worse…" And he fainted.

* * *

8. _Night Castle by Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

It was dark.

Well it was night, or course it was.

But all the same, it was _really_ dark.

And he was lost.

Conan swallowed. He should never have snuck off by himself to explore the castle. Now he was dreadfully lost and no matter what he did, he could not seem to find the stairs that had taken him there.

A flash of color.

Conan jumped and looked around.

A crow with white feathers was watching him. Conan shivered under its hazel gaze.

This place was wrong. Twisted and wrong somehow.

The crow took wing and flew off down a side hall. Not knowing what else to do, Conan followed it, racing to keep up with bird.

Up stairs, down a hall, through a door, down a spiraling staircase, through twisted hallways…

He stopped outside a door that was slightly open, a sliver of golden light coming through it. The crow was perched on the top, looking at him expectantly. Conan, summoned up his courage, pressed his hand against the wood and opened it…

* * *

9. _Let's Get Together from Disney_

"A what!?" Conan cried, jolted from his thoughts by the offer Mitch had just given him.

"A sleepover!" The other boy said with a grin, "Ya' know, you come over and spend the night with me 'n' George! It'll be great!"

"Uuuhhhh…" Conan could only think of what would happen if Richard got a case when he was gone, "I don't think…"

"Come on! Let's hang out!" Mitch said with another big grin, "It'll be awesome!"

* * *

10. _Just Might Have Her Radio On by Trent Tomlinson_

"No! Rachel! Wait, I—!" But there was a click as the phone was slammed down on the receiver and Conan was left with a beeping dial tone. With a sigh, he hung the phone up and left the phone booth, readjusting his voice-changing bowtie.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut…?" He muttered, walking down the street, "She doesn't even give me the chance to apologize…" He paused at a crosswalk, thinking, and his ears picked up the sound of a radio coming from the open door of a shop. He smiled suddenly, and ran back to the phone booth…

"Listen to the radio at 4:50?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at Conan.

"Yeah! Jimmy said it was a surprise!"

Rachel scowled but glanced at the clock. 4:52.

"Alright, whatever…" She knelt down and flicked the device on.

"—_song is dedicated to Rachel."_ Said the announcer on the radio. Rachel's eyes widened, _"Jimmy also says, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I'm not there but I swear I'll come back really soon." Isn't that sweet? Well Rachel, if you're out there, here's a little song for you."_

Rachel sat down on the couch and Conan climbed up next to her as the song started playing,

"_Hey Mister DJ can I make a request? Somebody I love just up and left. And if I know her she'll drive all night long and she just might have her radio on. Yeah, I prey she has her radio on."_

As the song went on, Rachel's eyes teared up and she pulled Conan into a hug.

"Oh Conan…" She whispered into the boy's hair, "I really do miss him…"

"I know." Was all he could say.


	18. dA Writers Music Meme: Danny Phantom

_Danny Phantom 'cause it rocks my socks. XD Don't own DP._

_

* * *

dA Music Meme For Writers_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Fandom: Danny Phantom

* * *

1. _Rockets by Andy Lange_

Danny sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos with a smirk and puffed out his chest. It was an unconscious act. It simply meant that his ego was swelling. A year ago, Skulker might have given him some trouble but now he was easy-peasy.

Danny slung the Thermos over his shoulder and flipped onto his back in the night time sky, looking up towards the stars. He still wanted to be an astronaut but deep down inside he knew that dream was becoming impossible. Being a hero was a fulltime job.

Danny rolled back over and flew towards his house, white hair streaming back over his neck.

He really wanted to go to the moon, to go into space, to explore distant planets.

But that dream was fading.

And as the horizon lightened with incoming dawn, Danny realized that…he didn't mind all that much.

* * *

2. _ Lose Control by Evanescence _

_Always doing what's best for them…_ He thought to himself, gritting his teeth, _Always what _they_ want! Never what _I_ want! They don't care, not really! My job's simply to protect them! They don't care in the least bit!_

Something boiled inside him, power, untapped, but he pushed it away.

He would not turn into _him_. He would not succumb to the darkness inside him.

But it was so _easy_ to hate them for disregarding him.

He was their _hero_ and they say nothing in him except the person who would always save their skins.

"Not…anymore!" He growled, eyes glowing in the dark, "I'm tired of them taking advantage of me! Not anymore! Not anymore!" He rocketed into the air, energy spiraling off him, cracking walls, shattering windows, knocking over street lamps, and setting off car alarms.

He didn't care.

He'd disappear for a while and then they would realize…

He put on an extra burst of speed and the pavement behind him exploded with the energy he released.

He just didn't care at all anymore.

* * *

3. _Epiphany by Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

The ability to consider things rationally left Danny for a moment or two.

But death could do that to a person.

Vlad had taken everything a step to far. His father was dead, his mother missing, his sister traumatized, his friends hospitalized with serious injuries. That blasted fruitloop had gone way to far.

But Danny wasn't sure that killing Vlad would solve anything. He didn't want to kill, that wasn't who he was.

Hadn't Vlad once told him that his childish heart would get him killed someday.

Danny shook his head and looked up at the sky. There were no stars, no moon, only a black expanse stretching on for eternity. He knew he didn't have it as bad as some people, he knew he could be in a worst situation, he knew that but he didn't feel that way. Every fiber of his being was screaming out how completely _unfair_ it was that this had happened to him.

Why did he have to be the one with the ghost powers?

But did he have the heart to wish this one someone else?

No.

He wasn't that kind of person.

Danny closed his eyes for a moment and tapped into his ghost side, letting the cold energy swell over him. Then he shouted out into the night,

"This is your fault, Vlad! You've brought this on yourself! All this blood is on _your_ hands! When the whole world turns against you, you'll regret ever hurting my family!"

But it seemed pointless.

The only response was the wind whistling through his hair.

His toes were right at the edge of the cliff.

If he changed back into his human self, this could be a solution.

The word death repeated itself over and over and over again in his mind.

_It would stop the pain._

_**And what, make more?**_

_Stop stalling._

_**Stalling? You don't want to do this.**_

_Yes I do. It's the way out._

_**You know it isn't. Think about who you are. **_

Danny screamed in anguish and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. Tears streamed down his face. He wanted someone to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be okay.

But there was no one.

No one except the blackness at the bottom of the cliff.

But that was a coward's way out.

"I won't…" His voice shook and his eyes glowed a fierce neon green in the night, "You won't get rid of me that easily Vladimir Masters! I'll have my revenge but I won't do it your way."

Standing up slowly, Danny brushed his tears away and stared up into the black sky,

"This is my life. No matter how much you try and control me…it's my life."

* * *

4. _Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavinge_

Danny watched as Sam headed off to her own house. His mouth didn't seem want to work right.

How stupid.

He licked his lips, took a breath, and found that he still couldn't get the words out.

Too late, she was around the corner.

Cursing, Danny turned away and stared at the sidewalk between his sneakers.

Why couldn't he say it?

She'd picked him up when he'd fallen, she'd put him back together again when he'd broken into tiny shards, and she'd been there for him constantly.

How hard was it to say?

He really wanted to take a step forward but his heart thudding in his chest seemed to choke his words, stopping them from coming up, whenever he tried to tell her.

"Sam…" He muttered. Then he squeezed his eyes shut and said, "I love you!"

* * *

5. _I'm Getting' Nothin' For Christmas by Ricky Zahnd and the Blue Jeaners_

"Whoa, Danny, what's with _that_ face?" Sam asked as the halfa plopped into the seat next to his friends.

"My _dad_ thinks we need to _cancel Christmas_ at the Fenton house." Danny grumbled.

"What!?" Tucker and Sam gasped, "Why!?"

"Well, first I accidently set off the ghost alarms in the house because of those power surges I've been having and they wouldn't shut off." He ticked things off on his fingers, "Then I made all the instruments in the lab explode, then I fried the wiring in the TV, fridge, _and_ the microwave, and then, to top it off, my eyes turned green right in front of mom." He sat back with a sigh, "Apparently, Dad thinks this means that Christmas attracts ghosts."

"So wouldn't he want to _keep_ Christmas?" Tucker asked.

"Not when the ghosts make the fridge break, he doesn't."

* * *

6. _The Ghost of Stephen Foster_

Danny clamped his mouth shut as he felt a chill rise out of the pit of his stomach. He swallows ands gagged. Who knew that ghost sense tasted so disgusting?

"Gonna explore the hotel!" He shouted and dashed out of the room. Ducking behind a laundry bin, he flashed into his ghost and started floating slowly down the hallway, alert for any paranormal activity.

"Hey there!" Danny shouted in surprise and spun around, charging up a handful of ecto energy. But no one was there. Puzzled, Danny flicked his green eyes this way and that. Was the ghost invisible?

"Aaahhhhhhh, you can't see me either!" The ghost laughed, "See you around pal!"

"Wha—what!?" Danny spun around in a circle, trying to find the source of the voice but no one was there. He caught the faint scent of alcohol and then he suddenly knew he was alone in the hallway.

* * *

7. _Fragments of Dreams by Yasunori Mitsuda from Chronos Cross_

Danny leaned over the cradle, smiling down at the tiny, sleeping form inside.

He would never get over it, the beauty of it, the lovliness of it, the pureness of it.

_His_ child.

_His_ and no one else's.

Well, maybe Sam's but that was different.

He reached down and brushed the forehead of his child, still smiling.

It was such a mysteriously beautiful thing.

He felt like the luckiest person in the entire world.

* * *

8. _"Drown"-F77 (uh, I think it's from Newgrounds Audio Portal) *shrugs*_

He spun around and threw his head back.

"Danny, you're being absolutely ridiculous." Sam grumbled.

"I don't care!" Danny laughed and started tossing his arms wildly and unconatedly into the air with stupid grin on his face. Tucker laughed, slapping his hand on his leg.

Danny kept dancing to the techno music. He curled his hands into fists, put them together, and started making a circle with them in front of his chest, shaking his hips the whole time.

Then he started tossing his head back and forth so that his black hair was flung in all directions and swing around, spinning.

Finally, as the music ended, he dropped to his knees and skidded across the floor, throwing his hands up in the air with a wild cry. Tucker clapped and Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

9. _The Motion Waltz (Emotional Commotion) by Rufus Wainwright _

Danny sat cross-legged in the air, head tilted to the side as he watched his life being played out across Clockwork's screens.

It had been a good life; there were some things he wasn't proud of but most of his deeds were good ones.

And he'd lived far longer than he would have thought.

He smiled to himself.

He was alright with death, he was alright with being a ghost, he was alright with everything.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Clockwork murmured, appearing at the halfa's elbow.

"I'm everything now." Danny responded softly, "Happy, sad, everything all at the same time. I gotta say, it's not as bad as I first thought." He laughed lightly, "Being a full ghost might be…fun."

* * *

10. _Cure For the Common Code from Chaotic_

Danny clenched his fists and felt the change of his ghost form taking over wash over him.

Phantom's overpowering light of green energy erupted in his mind and he laughed.

Phantom was chaos.

Phantom was power.

Phantom was him.

He didn't know what the future would hold and he didn't care.

He was Fenton.

He was Phantom.

He would find the way.


	19. dA Writers Music Meme: Chaotic

_The Chaotic one. Yay. _

_

* * *

dA Music Meme For Writers_

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Fandom: Chaotic

* * *

1. _Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne_

Blend in?

Go with the flow?

Join the stereotypes?

No way.

Peyton tossed his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door into the sunshine.

He was an individual and to be dragged down by these so-called social norms was completely against the complex and intricate code that he lived by.

Well, maybe it wasn't as complicated as he wanted to think it was but all the same…

Peyton didn't care what people thought about him, mainly because he had the amazing ability to make friends with almost anyone.

But he loved the thrill of adventure.

That's why he loved Chaotic so much.

It gave him an adrenaline rush like nothing else in the world could; it was beautiful and mysterious and dangerous and majestic and there weren't enough words in the English dictionary to describe it.

Peyton grinned to himself as he headed to school.

Fit in?

Tch, not a chance.

Not in his life time.

Not while he still had Chaotic.

And after that…

Still no chance of changing his image.

* * *

2. _My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K_

Tom frowned to himself, thinking back to how it had all happened.

He'd thought they needed to take a break, to stay away from one another for a while, just to clear their heads.

Apparently she'd taken that to mean they were done and over with for good.

He and Sarah had been on and off for a while but after that last talk she'd been so angry that she'd simply stalked out on him.

And now she was with Peyton.

It made him sick and angry on the inside and for a while, he'd taken it out on Kaz.

Then Kaz had gotten angry with him and refused to speak to him.

So Tom sulked by himself, having no one to blame but himself.

He'd said the wrong thing.

It was his fault.

* * *

3. _The Point of No Return by Charles Hart from "The Phantom of the Opera"_

Kaz stood there, watching.

It was a dark twist, something he'd known had been coming, something he'd simply walked into.

And why not? It was what he'd wanted. He'd argued with himself for a long time, whether it was the right choice or not. But in the end, he'd figured it was. He'd always been happier in Perim so this simply made sense.

"It's the point of no return," He'd joked with H'earring, laughing off his nervous feelings, "I can handle it."

So now he stood there, watching everyone—all those UnderWorld Creatures—run around to get things ready.

His choice.

His choice.

He hadn't told anyone.

They didn't need to know.

He'd just tell Tom he'd been Coded. No doubt, Tom would doubt for a while but in the end, he would accept it.

And there would be a new UnderWorlder in Chaor's ranks.

A strong one.

_I made this choice._ Kaz closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose to keep himself from fainting, he was so nervous, _At least a part of me will be happy, even if my Earth self isn't here, at least he'll know a part of me will be happy._

"Kaz." He opened his eyes, "We're ready for you…"

He swallowed, nodded, stepped forward, hesitated, and then walked away from his human life, walked away from Chaotic…

…and walked into a future as a Creature of Perim.

* * *

4. _The Song That Goes Like This by Eric Idle from "Monty Python's Spamalot"_

"This is…nice…" Sarah murmured, looking out across the OverWorld from the top of Cordac Falls. Even the seemingly endless pit down below couldn't take away from the twilight-tinged stretch of glorious scenery beyond them.

"Heh, yeah." Tom agreed, blushing slightly.

There was silence for a while. Neither of them really knew what to do or say.

"—Did you—?"

"—Want to—?"

They both started talking at the same time then stopped and said simultaneously,

"—You go."

"—No you."

Then they both laughed, blushed, and looked away from one another.

After a bit of awkward silence, Tom reached out and took Sarah's hand.

* * *

5. _Come Right Out and Say It by Relient K_

"Tell me the truth."

"I did…"

"No you didn't!"

"I swear I did!"

"Swear!? Swear on what!?"

"What's wrong with you!?" Kaz shouted, throwing a hand in the air, "You've been on my case since yesterday! Why're you being such a friggen' jerk!?"

"I dunno! Maybe 'cause my _best friend_ is dating _my ex-girlfriend_!" Tom shouted back.

Kaz flinched backwards and then said in a quiet voice,

"So that's what this is about. You and Aimee. Figures."

"What figures!?"

"You can't understand why she dumped a jock like you for a geek like me."

Tom growled, clenched his fists, and tensed. But he didn't hit his friend. They glared at one another for a while and then Tom relaxed and said,

"She likes Lillies of the Valley."

Then he walked past Kaz, patted his shoulder, and vanished out of the room.

* * *

6. _My World by Avril Lavigne_

Sarah led the three boys through the underground tunnel that would take them directly into Mount Pillar.

Well it was supposed.

But Wamma's information wasn't always trustworthy.

And the boy's seemed to know it because Kaz was already muttering about wanting to get an UnderWorld Scan for his next Drome match.

"Guys, will you quit whining! We're almost there!" Sarah snapped over her shoulder.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Tom pointed out with a frown.

Sarah rolled her eyes pressed onward.

She would never tell the three boys, but she really loved Mount Pillar. It was almost like a second home. Sort of like how the UnderWorld was a second home to Kaz. Except that she didn't "live" in the UnderWorld like Kaz seemed to.

She just liked her Danian companions.

* * *

7. _My Lullaby from Disney's "The Lion King 2"_

"I think, maybe, you just need to sleep." Lord Van Bloot murmured with a smile.

"I don't need to sleep," Klay sneered, taking a step back. He really shouldn't have walked right into Gothos Tower, it wasn't exactly the smart thing to do, "I need your Scan!"

"I think…you need…to sleep…" Van Bloot grabbed Klay's face in his hand and the boy went limp, "Another one for the pits…"

When Klay woke up again, he found himself face to face with MajorTom.

"Before you make any snide remarks or filthy comebacks, you should know where you are." Tom had a cut under one eye that was still bleeding, "Welcome to Lord Van Bloot's new army; power to the players."

* * *

8. _The Lion's Roar by Trans-Siberian Orchestra_

It had gone on long enough.

The fighting, the death, the destruction, the horror…

All of it needed to stop.

Kaz didn't understand why his vision was blurring until he felt the tears streak down his face. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before replacing them.

All this fighting…over nothing.

It was stupid.

Thousands of Creatures were dying for no reason.

He wouldn't stand for it.

The CodeMasters had warned players to steer clear of the battlefields but hardly any players heeded their words. Most of them had met with rather untimely Codings. Kaz was smarter than that, he'd kept a safe distance away, watching from a point where he was sure not to get hit.

But the fighting was starting to wear on his heart.

Something in him snapped.

He tore down the hill, panting as he went.

He didn't care about his Chaotic career.

He didn't care about being Coded forever.

He just wanted this to _stop_.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, flinging himself in between the two armies, "STOP FIGHTING! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE FIGHTING! STOP IIIIIITTTTTT!"

Most of them did stop, amazed at this strange human running through the battle.

There they were, the ones who'd instigated everything.

Chaor and Maxxor were still fighting.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" And he dove right in between them just as their attacks met in a huge explosion of energy…

* * *

9. _Winter Light by Tim Finn_

They had never seen something so beautiful.

Crystal Range was cold, as usual, but tonight it was still and glorious.

The four humans stood in the middle of a great expanse of white, looking up at the sky overhead.

The Northern Lights—or Perim's version of the Northern Lights—danced overhead, a curtain of glorious colors and patterns, swirling together in one of nature's mysterious dances.

Their eyes were wide, their breath frosting before them.

No one moved, no one said a thing.

They didn't have to.

Suddenly, Kaz tapped Tom's shoulder and pointed out across the white tundra with a mittened hand. Tom gasped and got the attention of Sarah and Peyton.

The Northern Lights were shining down upon the large crystal formations that had given the Location its name. The lights were reflecting off the crystals, creating a haze of rainbows that glittered across the frozen snow in a fantastic display.

It was like a piece of Heaven had fallen down to earth.

* * *

10. _Case Closed Opening Theme_

Tom erupted out of the jungle foliage and into the huge meadow, Sarah hot on his heels. Kaz followed her and Peyton after him. The four friends ran across the meadow, laughing and shouting and calling to one another.

Then Kaz tripped and fell head over heels. The others paused and leaned over to look at him.

He suddenly shot upright and started running across the meadow again.

The other three shouted at him and gave chase.

The four of them ran into the trees on the other side of the meadow and disappeared from view, leaving only their ringing laughter behind.


	20. Backstage LOLing

_It's back! The insanity of the Chaotic Chatroom! Only this time, things are a little bit different. Our favorite foursome is going to breaking the fourth wall a little in this addition. _

_It's the backstage Chatroom of The Files of Kazdan Kalinkas!

* * *

_

**Backstage LOL-ing

* * *

**

_Welcome to the Chaotic Online Chatroom—Backstage Access. Actors only._

_ChaotiKween has logged in._

_PeytonicMaster has logged in._

**ChaoticKween: **Hi Peyton.

**PeytonicMaster:** Saraaaahhhh! Long time no see!

**ChaotiKween:** Yes, because I didn't JUST see you at the studio.

**PeytonicMaster:** XD lol

_MajorTom has logged in._

**MajorTom:** Hi guys!

**PeytonicMaster:** Where's Kazzer?

**MajorTom:** He's still got some work he has to do.

**ChaotiKween:** Tom's gonna go emo because Kaz is getting so beat up.

**PeytonicMaster:** XD NOOOO, NOT EMO!!!!

_KidChaor has logged in._

**KidChaor:** Ooohh, nice conversation. EMO TOM!!!

**MajorTom:** Being emo sucks.

**ChaotiKween:** How would you know?

**MajorTom:** I don't. It's logic.

**PeytonicMaster:** Yeah, think about it, there doesn't seem to be much going for the emo kids.

**ChaotiKween:** True, true.

**KidChaor: **I don't think Tom could be emo anyway.

**ChaotiKween:** Yeah, me either.

**KidChaor:** I don't think any of us could pull off being emo.

**MajorTom:** Yeah, because you're totally NOT going to be emo after everything Chaor's put you through.

**KidChaor:** I'm gonna guess that was sarcasm.

**ChaotiKween:** Kaz isn't going to be emo.

**PeytonicMaster:** NAJARIN WILL BE EMO!

**ChaotiKween:** What!?

**KidChaor:** H'EARRING WILL BE EMO!

**PeytonicMaster:** FRAFDO WILL BE EMO!

**MajorTom:** MAXXOR WILL BE EMO!

**PeytonicMaster:** PRINCE MUDEENU WILL BE EMO!

**KidChaor:** ALL THE M'ARRILLIANS WILL BE EMO AND DIE!!!

**MajorTom:** Yes, they will cut themselves and die.

**ChaotiKween:** But they're made of pure energy, what's the point in cutting themselves?

**KidChaor:** I dunno. I was just wondering that. How are the M'arrillians emo?

**PeytonicMaster:** They just ARE.

**KidChaor:** Grrr. Stupid M'arrillians. I'm so glad they're not in the script.

**MajorTom:** And grrrr to Ulmar.

**PeytonicMaster:** Yesh, grr to him too.

**ChaotiKween:** Because everyone should hate Ulmar?

**MajorTom:** Yes.

**PeytonicMaster:** Indeed.

**KidChaor:** Yes.

**PeytonicMaster:** Indeed. X3

**MajorTom:** So now that Chaor knows Kaz is out of the UW…what's he gonna do about it?

**ChaotiKween:** Didn't you read the script?

**MajorTom:** No.

**PeytonicMaster:** He's going to pout. For a very long time.

**KidChaor:** And then send a very angry letter to Maxxor.

**PeytonicMaster:** And then Maxxor will get upset because Chaor called him ugly in the letter and go cry in a corner.

**MajorTom:** And the he'll send his army into the UW to get back at Chaor. XD

**ChaotiKween:** Here we go again…

**PeytonicMaster:** And then Takinom will actually be a guy!

**MajorTom:** And that's where babies come from.

**KidChaor:** You forgot that Ulmar was gay.

**MajorTom:** And so it Klay.

**PeytonicMaster:** And THAT'S where babies come from!

**KidChaor:** And then Klay and Ulmar turn out to be the same person.

**ChaotiKween:** And then they turned left.

**MajorTom:** It was all a VERY, VERY, VERY elaborate scheme by Klay to make Kaz's life miserable

**KidChaor:** TOTALLY!!!

**MajorTom:** Ha, I just figured out the whole story. I win.

**ChaotiKween:** What about H'earring?

**KidChaor:** H'earring got sick of it all and took a vacation in the Bahamas.

**PeytonicMaster:** For real this time.

**KidChaor:** Yep. :D

**MajorTom:** Oh, and Garv is really Najarin's second cousin, three times removed on his sister's side and is genderless.

**PeytonicMaster:** And Gespaden never actually existed, he was just a figment of Kaz's stressed out imagination.

**KidChaor:** Hey!

**PeytonicMaster:** That also happened to kill him.

**ChaotiKween:** This conversation took a hard left down crazy street.

**KidChaor:** Oh wait! I got it! Tom and Peyton are actually brothers and Sarah is an alien from the planet Farv!

**ChaotiKween:** Excuse me!?

**MajorTom:** And Farv was blown up by the Death Star.

**KidChaor: **By Adam West.

**PeytonicMaster:** And Darth Vader is Chaor's cousin so when he found out Maxxor was beating up Chaor, he used the Force to make Maxxor thnk he was a girl.

**ChaotiKween:** And then Luke Skywalker showed up and told Kaz he was a Jedi.

**MajorTom:** Yikes.

**KidChaor:** This story is becoming a bit too much for me.

**PeytonicMaster:** Okay, maybe we took it a BIT too far…

**MajorTom:** But you know what they say…

**KidChaor:** Screw the rules, my hair defies gravity.

**PeytonicMaster:** LOL, it DOES!

**ChaotiKween:** Ssssoooooooo…

**KidChaor:** I don't know. How do you top that last conversation?

**ChaotiKween:** You can't.

**MajorTom:** You'd have to say something pretty epic.

**PeytonicMaster:** 9

**KidChaor:** That says it all.

**ChaotiKween:** Well, geez, you've got me there.

**MajorTom:** Seriously now, how does the rest of The Files go?

**ChaotiKween:** Go get your script and read it, you lazy bum!

**KidChaor: **It has to do with Chaor.

**ChaotiKween:** Well of course it does!

**MajorTom:** That's like saying it has to do with Chaotic.

**MajorTom: **And there are characters in it.

**MajorTom:** Who do stuff.

**MajorTom:** And stuff happens.

**ChaotiKween:** And then more stuff happens.

**PeytonicMaster:** And then they turned left.

**KidChaor:** And then they turned right.

**PeytonicMaster:** And then they got lost.

**KidChaor:** And then they stopped and asked for directions.

**MajorTom:** And then they got chased by some killer bees.

**ChaotiKween:** And then the ending happens so it's OVER!

**KidChaor:** Oh wait, we forgot the middle part.

**PeytonicMaster:** Guess we have to start over.

**ChaotiKween:** NO!

_ChaotiKween has logged out._

**MajorTom:** Whoops, looks like we chased Sarah off.

**KidChaor:** Again.

**MajorTom:** Eh, I should go too. Probably should read the script while I'm at it…

**PeytonicMaster:** At least we had tons of fun!

**KidChaor:** I know!

**MajorTom: **Dude!

**KidChaor:** I know!

**PeytonicMaster:** ???????

**MajorTom:** DUDE!

**KidChaor:** I KNOW!

**MajorTom:** DUDE!

**KidChaor:** I don't know.

**MajorTom:** X(

**KidChaor:** :D

**PeytonicMaster:** Well, I'm outta here. See you dudes around!

_PeytonicMaster has logged out._

**KidChaor:** I'm going too. READ YOUR SCRIPT, THOMAS MAJORS! XD

_KidChaor has logged out._

**MajorTom:** I feel so loved.

_MajorTom has logged out. _

_Chaotic Online Chatroom—Backstage Access closed._

* * *

_Well that was fun._

_And bits of that were actually parts of a conversation held between myself and a friend of mine. _

_Seriously._

_I'm not kidding._

_And since there was no other way I could put this into the chatroom, I decided to momentarily pretend that The Files was nothing but a play or something. XD_

_Oh man, this was so much fun to write! _


End file.
